


Кимбаку-бой (Kinbaku Boy)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Kinbaku, M/M, Master Kai, Rating: NC17, Romance, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: Каждый из нас так или иначе ищет способ вырваться из петли серой повседневности, а любовь — это тоже искусство. Кёльбак, сальгёльбак, кимбаку, шибари — искусство "красиво раздеть и красиво связать".FanArt: Gella Ka





	

  
**Кимбаку-бой**

 

 

 _Для каждой рыбки есть свой невод,_  
_Скорей поймай меня собой._  
_Свяжи одной верёвкой тело_  
_И упивайся красотой._  
_Свяжи одной верёвкой сердце_  
_И стань любовью для меня,_  
_А в холода будь жарким солнцем,_  
_Прикосновением тепла..._

 _Прошу так много —_  
_И мне не стыдно:_  
_Раздень, свяжи — люби, пьяня._

_— Гори, малыш, сгори дотла._

_В моих руках и для меня._

 

 

**1.**

 

Понимание, насколько же сильно ограничен выбор, приходит в тот миг, когда ноги несут сами по проверенному маршруту, а все прочие пути совершенно не привлекают. И даже путь домой кажется беспросветно унылым настолько, что по нему нет охоты идти.

Короткий кивок охраннику вместо приветствия, гостеприимно распахнутая дверь, непритязательный длинный коридор и ещё одна дверь. Дальше — тонущий в полумраке зал, столики, из которых только треть занята, хрупкий парнишка на сцене, с надрывом выводящий конец припева и облизывающий микрофон в порыве страсти, и, наконец, барная стойка под гирляндой фонарей.

Сэхун избавляется от пальто, сбрасывая его на руки кому-то из персонала, опускает в карман карточку, подходит к стойке, растерянно пристраивает локти на гладкой поверхности и озирается в поисках бармена. Приветствия Юги не хватает так же сильно, как нормального уличного воздуха — запах в зале тяжёлый и стойкий из-за смешавшихся чужих выдохов и сигаретного дыма, но и пряный — из-за моющих средств и ароматизаторов.

Из-под стойки выныривает рослый смуглый парень в алом жилете поверх белой рубашки, небрежно проводит ладонью по слегка лохматым тёмным волосам и растягивает полные до осязаемой чувственности губы в дежурной улыбке.

У Сэхуна перед глазами со скоростью света проносятся сцены самых красивых поцелуев, что он когда-либо видел в кино или на фото.

— Чем могу помочь? — низким, но странно мягким и вкрадчивым — медовым — голосом интересуется у Сэхуна определённо не Юги. На груди слева блестящий бэйджик всего с тремя латинскими буквами — "Кай".

— Да так, ищу одного парня... — с хриплым надрывом отзывается Сэхун, кое-как отлипая взглядом от полных губ красивого рисунка и утыкаясь им в ямочку на волевом подбородке.

— А вы каких предпочитаете? — совершенно не теряется новый бармен, руша тем самым привычную для Сэхуна картину без малейших усилий. Юги никогда не позволял себе напоминать, что это за место, и зачем сюда приходят люди. Сэхун — в том числе.

— А... где Юги? — наконец берёт себя в руки Сэхун, но тут же забывает о реальности вновь, едва продолжает рассматривать лицо нового бармена дальше. Твёрдый очерк скулы, нос совершенно неправильной формы и с лёгкой горбинкой, длинная чёлка в художественном беспорядке, подведённые чёрным глаза. Как ни странно, этому парню подводка идёт — как изысканная экзотика, без капли вульгарности.

Бармен смотрит не особенно приветливо, хотя губы продолжают улыбаться. И взгляд неприятно тяжёлый, вызывающий стойкую ассоциацию с рентгеном. Если приплюсовать для полноты картины широкие плечи и отнюдь не блещущие изяществом немаленькие ладони, то к такому бармену и подходить не хотелось бы близко. Впечатление смягчают только гибкость худого тела и невообразимая грация в каждом движении.

— Я за него. — Бармен небрежно тычет большим пальцем в блестящий на груди бэйджик. — Что хотите выпить?

— Жаль, — искренне высказывается Сэхун, не замечая лёгкий оттенок недовольства в резких чертах, потому что пялится исключительно на тёмные ресницы — густые и пушистые. — Обычно Юги всегда выбирал мне что-то под настроение.

Сэхун заставляет себя улыбнуться, чтобы продемонстрировать своё нынешнее "настроение". Кай не шарахается испуганно назад, лишь прищуривается едва заметно, отчётливо фыркает и принимается что-то с чем-то смешивать. Сэхуну наплевать, что красуется на ярких этикетках, налепленных на бутылки. Он зачарованно следит за каждым движением Кая и отмечает, насколько изящными сейчас кажутся его руки и пальцы. Кай как будто танцует, а не смешивает коктейль.

Что ж, замена Юги может похвастать неплохими навыками.

— Любишь, когда выбирают за тебя?

— Долго тут будешь работать? — рассеянно поддерживает переход на неформальный стиль Сэхун, снова не замечая этого, потому что Кай отходит чуть в сторону, чтобы прихватить салфетку с логотипом клуба. И теперь Сэхун видит узкие бёдра и сильные ноги, обтянутые кожаными брюками. Ноги длинные и красивые, а кожа брюк предательски обрисовывает каждую мышцу. С такой фигурой Каю стоило бы работать не у барной стойки, а в зале — отбоя от клиентов не было бы точно. Ещё его можно выгнать на сцену. С его грацией и учиться танцевать не надо, а стриптизёры зарабатывают отлично. Правда, в этом клубе стриптиз не входит в сервис.

— Так не терпится увидеть Юги? — Кай с бесстрастным уже лицом кладёт перед Сэхуном салфетку и поверх аккуратно ставит высокий бокал, где напиток выглядит полосатым — чёрно-белым. — Надеюсь, под настроение попал.

Сэхун подносит к губам бокал, делает маленький глоток, но вкуса не ощущает — смотрит на Кая. Тот больше не улыбается, просто стоит на месте и глядит в упор. То ли обижен, то ли нет — чёрта с два поймёшь. Взглядом будто разбирает Сэхуна на мелкие детали, а потом собирает обратно. Хотя это, наверное, не очень-то приятно — слышать в первые рабочие дни вопросы о старом работнике и сожаления о его уходе.

— Я не знаю, кто такой Юги, и когда он вернётся. И вернётся ли вообще — не знаю тоже. Мне хотелось поработать в подобном месте, и владелец предложил мне устраивающий нас обоих договор. Сколько я тут буду работать, сказать сейчас не могу. Вопросы ещё есть? — Кай ждёт минуту и добавляет: — Если что-то не устраивает, в малом танцзале есть другой бар.

Сэхун медленно качает головой, приподнимает руку с бокалом и без энтузиазма просит:

— Повторишь чуть позже? Я буду за тем столиком.

Кай бросает короткий взгляд в сторону одного из пяти столиков у бара, которые обычно обслуживает по правилам клуба сам бармен, и едва заметно кивает.

Сэхун торчит за столом в одиночестве, как дурак, пьёт напиток без вкуса и глазеет на нового бармена с дурацким прозвищем "Кай". Предположить, как зовут бармена на самом деле, он даже не пытается. Просто таращится на него.

Потому что паршиво. Потому что день ни к чёрту, потому что устал, как собака, потому что гей, и никому ведь так просто не скажешь об этом, потому что на входе и выходе из клуба надо проверять, чтобы никто из коллег по работе его тут не увидел. И потому что Юги сегодня нет, а это уже почти конец света. Ещё потому пялится, что не пялиться невозможно. Кай весь такой неправильный, угловатый, сбивающий с толку, но необъяснимо привлекательный и странно красивый. Притягивает к себе взгляд с потрясающей лёгкостью, как магнит стружку металла. Возраст у них, скорее всего, одинаковый, но Сэхуну Кай кажется мальчишкой, потому что жилетка, взлохмаченные волосы и поразительная грация. Из офиса компании, где работает Сэхун, Кая выгнали бы без сожалений. Он был бы там не к месту и не в стиле.

Сэхун не обменивался номерами телефонов с Юги, и теперь жалеет об этом. Но их отношения — если это вообще можно так назвать — не требовали ничего такого. Каждый сам по себе, просто Сэхуну нравилось лечить не лучшее настроение с помощью Юги. Удобно это было. Но теперь Юги нет, а есть смуглый парень, которого прямо-таки корёжит всякий раз, когда Сэхун небрежным жестом подзывает его к столику с повторным заказом. Мальчик в кожаных брюках и алой жилетке поверх белой рубашки не любит выполнять чужие прихоти. С каждым новым бокалом это всё больше и больше забавляет Сэхуна. Смуглый мальчик вежливый, но совсем не умеет угождать клиентам и вести себя подобострастно, и Сэхун сам не понимает, почему ему это так нравится.

Он рассеянно наблюдает за другими клиентами. Прячет улыбку за бокалом всякий раз, едва с Каем пытаются неуклюже флиртовать и сдуваются, нарываясь на тяжёлый взгляд и ледяную вежливость.

Наплыв клиентов ближе к полуночи возвращает Сэхуна в пучины дурного настроения и бездну мыслей о работе. У барной стойки толчея, Кая почти не видно, и Сэхун предпринимает вылазку в местный туалет. Помещение шикарное и отлично годится даже для секса — Сэхун знает точно, сам проверял. В одной из кабинок громко пыхтят, и Сэхун, не таясь, выразительно хмыкает.

Повернув вентиль, быстро умывается, вытирается дорогими многослойными бумажными полотенцами и проводит пальцами по волосам. Причёска не испорчена, хотя выглядит Сэхун бледновато. Добротный серый костюм сидит по-прежнему идеально, словно Сэхун торчит не в клубе, а в кабинете на работе и занимается исключительно отчётами. И словно шеф сегодня не орал на него из-за старых образцов отчётов. Но тут вина Сэхуна ничтожна. Он не мог сделать отчёты по новым образцам, потому что не получил эти новые образцы вовремя. Шеф унялся к вечеру, но хорошее настроение уже так просто не воскресить.

Сэхун возвращается в зал, садится всё за тот же столик и осматривается. В зале снова относительно тихо, посетителей гораздо меньше, а Кай возится с бутылками. Сэхун вновь подходит к стойке с пустым бокалом в руке и ставит бокал с отчётливым стуком на деревянную поверхность. Кай бросает на него короткий взгляд, смахивает бокал со стойки и готовит новую порцию.

— Домой придётся тебе ехать на такси.

— Я на такси и приехал, не волнуйся, — огрызается рассерженный то ли замечанием, то ли заботой Сэхун. Забирает бокал и снова сидит за столиком, чтобы пить, не чувствуя вкуса, и глазеть на нового бармена. На белой рубашке две верхние пуговицы уже расстёгнуты из-за духоты, и Сэхуну нравится изучать сильную шею Кая. Вид прекрасный. И стоит Каю только повернуть голову или чуть наклонить — под блестящей от пота кожей тут же рельефно проступают гибкие мышцы.

Через полчаса к Каю подходит девушка из персонала с пакетом в руках. Она неловко забирается на высокий табурет, принимает из рук Кая стакан с водой и начинает что-то негромко рассказывать. Сэхун не в силах разобрать ни слова, но слышит громкий смех Кая, видит запрокинутую голову, острую линию от подбородка до уха, приоткрытые в смехе губы, проступившие на щеках ямочки. А потом Сэхун проливает себе на брюки коктейль, потому что Кай улыбается девчушке. Не дежурной улыбочкой. Нормально. Или не нормально — улыбка у него... загляденье просто. Такая тёплая и лучистая, что Сэхуна тоже тянет на улыбку.

Девушка вытаскивает из пакета плюшевого белого медвежонка и со смущением протягивает Каю. Тот немного теряется, но медвежонка забирает. Сэхун уже задумчиво переводит взгляд с девушки на медвежонка, потом с медвежонка на Кая.

Вскоре девушка уходит, а Кай остаётся в компании медвежонка за стойкой, и Сэхун делает небрежный жест, требуя добавки. Кай подходит к нему через пять минут и ставит на стол новую порцию. Смотрит с откровенным осуждением, но Сэхуну наплевать — он хочет набраться и наберётся под завязку. Завтра на работу не надо, и лучше уж проспать сутки, чем проводить новый день трезвым и с дурным настроением.

— Только у меня нет медвежонка для тебя, — слегка заплетающимся языком выдаёт Сэхун, едва Кай собирается отойти от столика. — Раньше бармену медвежат не вручали.

Кай поворачивается к нему, задумчиво смотрит сверху вниз, позволяя поглазеть на чувственные губы и пушистые ресницы, потом слегка пожимает плечами.

— У меня сегодня день рождения. Но это не значит, что мне непременно надо что-то дарить.

Сэхун медленно моргает и почему-то думает о том, что внешность Кая лжёт, зато характер у него и впрямь зимний. И Сэхуну хочется увидеть задор вьюги, танец ветра и снега и услышать смех Кая. Ну или просто растопить собственный лёд паршивого настроения его улыбкой. Это почти как с Юги. Никаких обязательств. Но Кай — это не Юги. Бармен в таком клубе не обязан быть геем, да и Кай отшивал всех, кто пытался с ним недавно флиртовать.

Облом, ну и чёрт с ним.

— Повторишь через пятнадцать минут?

Кай молча смотрит на принесённый недавно бокал, медленно переводит взгляд на Сэхуна и всё же кивает.

Дальше Сэхун постепенно растворяется в полумраке зала вместе с сознанием и новыми порциями полосатого коктейля без вкуса.

 

+++

 

Просыпается Сэхун дома — ночник с дельфинами, голубые простыни, много фотографий в рамках на стене напротив кровати. То, что Сэхун в кровати не один, он осознаёт не сразу. Сначала долго пялится на руку, что лежит поперёк его живота, потом, приподнявшись на локтях, переводит взгляд на кого-то, кто раскинулся на кровати рядом лицом вниз. Сэхун глупо моргает, изучая одеяло, а из-под одеяла торчат только ноги с тонкими лодыжками и рука. Он снова пялится на прижатую к животу ладонь и пытается поверить, что это не та самая ладонь. Крупная, не особенно изящная, с подчёркнуто узловатыми пальцами и немного деформированным ногтем на указательном.

Сэхун закрывает глаза, считает до десяти, открывает и смотрит. Ладонь всё там же и всё та же. И от этой ладони по телу растекается тепло. Сэхун плюхается на спину и смотрит в потолок, по которому скользят тени дельфинов. В мышцах — приятная слабость и сладкая истома, бёдра и ягодицы немного ноют, но это тоже приятно и сладко.

Сэхун, поколебавшись, тянет за край одеяла. Сначала видит взлохмаченные тёмные волосы, потом — смуглую шею и широкие плечи, усыпанные глубокими царапинами. Свежими. Разглядывает лопатки и гибкую спину, пока окончательно не стаскивает одеяло. У Кая в самом деле длинные ноги и твёрдые даже на вид ягодицы. Тихо вздохнув, он копошится и приподнимается на левом локте, чтобы посмотреть на Сэхуна сквозь завесу из длинной чёлки. Его губы кажутся ещё более чувственными и яркими, чем прежде. И Сэхун догадывается, что виной тому множество поцелуев. При мысли, что Кай целовался с ним, Сэхуну становится жарко сразу везде. В висках начинает стучать — с навязчивостью и оглушающей громкостью. И стучит так невыносимо, что Сэхун бросает ладонь Каю на затылок и тянет к себе, на себя. Потому что он не помнит вкус этих губ, но хочет вспомнить.

Каю не нравится, когда он прикусывает нижнюю губу, и Сэхун проводит по ней языком. Извинение принято, и они продолжают. Сэхун лениво думает, что целоваться с Каем — это как греться на солнце. Тепло, сладко, томно, но если забыть об осторожности, то можно сгореть с головы до ног. Но Сэхун хочет сгореть. Ведёт языком по царапинам на плече и раздвигает ноги, едва меж ними толкается колено, обдавая соблазнительной щекоткой кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Кай ещё и трётся коленом, заставляя Сэхуна глухо мычать от нестерпимо возбуждающей щекотки, когда густые волоски дразняще тревожат такое чувствительное место. А потом они оба превращаются в тот самый полосатый коктейль, и Сэхун с силой сжимает жёсткие бока Кая коленями, не позволяя отстраниться и выйти из него.

Кай горячий, и Сэхуну нравится, как его много. Внутри. Просунув руку между ними, Сэхун касается пальцами основания члена, обхватывает и довольно жмурится, оценив толщину. Задыхается от лёгкого толчка и поспешно бросает ладони на липкую от пота сильную шею. Губы горят от частых шумных выдохов Кая. Или, быть может, от не менее частых поцелуев. Кай уворачивается и отстраняется всё-таки, почти выходит, но возвращается с глубоким толчком. Сэхун глухо стонет, прижавшись губами к твёрдому подбородку. Ощущает себя открытым и наполненным, пытается совладать с непроизвольной пульсацией внутри, но не может. Ладони бессильно скользят по шее и плечам, а ключицы под пальцами слишком идеальны, чтобы убрать от них руки.

Кай двигается быстро и сильно. И Сэхуну нравится видеть закушенную губу и горячий блеск из-под густых ресниц. Нравится, что Кай не может сдерживаться. Нравится быть желанным. И нравится, что Кай умеет это — дать почувствовать себя настолько желанным.

Они ни черта не знают друг о друге, но обоим сейчас хорошо. Оба чувствуют без слов и указаний, что именно нужно им. Оба угадывают желания друг друга без труда. Стоит Сэхуну запрокинуть голову, и влажный язык тут же скользит по шее, губы жарко ласкают ключицы и грудь, пока он сжимает меж пальцами непослушные тёмные волосы и подаётся бёдрами навстречу быстрым толчкам, впитывает их в себя без остатка. После горячие ладони сжимают до лёгкой боли его ягодицы, а он проходится языком по кромке ушной раковины, притянув к себе голову Кая. Покусывает маленькую мочку и снова ведёт языком, чтобы попытаться скользнуть внутрь.

Кровь под кожей напоминает раскалённую лаву и пульсирует в такт резким движениям. Сэхун не представляет, насколько горячо на солнце, и сколько там тысяч градусов по Цельсию или Фаренгейту, зато точно знает, что внутри него ещё горячее, и нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы разлететься снопом искр в грядущей абсолютной пустоте. Он не слышит больше ни собственных стонов, ни сплетённого на двоих дыхания, потому что тонет где-то в Марианской впадине и вместе с этим горит. Но ему хочется плакать от острого ощущения жёстких ладоней на собственных бёдрах, от раздвигающего эластичные стенки внутри крепкого члена, прижимающегося к нему горячего тела, настойчивых губ и сбивчивого и неразборчивого шёпота на двоих.

Реальность стирается всего в один крошечный миг. Вся. Это как умереть и заново родиться. Или стать чистым листом. Полная перезагрузка системы. Все тоскливые мелочи далеко-далеко позади, вырваны из памяти и лишены смысла.

Сэхун тихо лежит под Каем и невесомо проводит пальцами по резко очерченным скулам, по щекам, пьёт с чувственных губ сбитое дыхание и лёгкие поцелуи, как из тёплых ладоней талый снег, и не может вспомнить неделю, что уже осталась в безразличном прошлом. Да и не хочет вспоминать, чтобы не разбить хрупкое мимолётное счастье. Сейчас он счастлив, и это самое главное. Всё, что было или будет потом, пока не имеет значения.

— Прости... про защиту в этот раз... забыл... — едва слышно винится Кай, пытаясь отстраниться. Сэхун не пускает и прикрывает глаза, упиваясь близостью. Ему всё равно, потому что это он не дал времени Каю, чтобы позаботиться о защите. Вообще Сэхун не любитель секса без защиты, но при мысли, что Кай кончил в него, он испытывает необъяснимое возбуждение. И ещё ему кажется, что он украл кусочек Кая себе. Насовсем. Но Сэхун не может объяснить, почему это вызывает прилив радости.

  
+++

  
Второй раз он просыпается уже один. Его завернули в одеяло, одежду аккуратно повесили в гостиной на спинку стула, убрали все следы, поставили в прихожей утреннюю корзину с продуктами на низкую тумбочку, а дверь плотно прикрыли. Сэхун на всякий случай выглядывает за дверь, но на крыльце никого, как и на улице. Потом находит в корзине бланк со счётом и напряжённо вспоминает, когда ему вносить ежемесячную оплату за утреннюю доставку продуктов. Через неделю, кажется. После он крутит бланк в руках, но не находит послания от Кая. Зато находит в спальне забытый пакет с белым медвежонком и скомканным шарфом. Шарф пахнет Каем. Запахи снега, соли и лимона смешиваются и будоражат кровь жаром.

Запахи их ночи.

 

 

 

 

  
**2.**

 

Сэхун приходит в клуб через неделю с пакетом в руках. У барной стойки яблоку негде упасть, но он целеустремлённо проталкивается к цели и смотрит на Кая, придвигающего стакан с напитком к одному из посетителей. Слышит вопросительный обрывок фразы:

— ...кимбаку-бой?

Кай медленно качает головой. Отрицательно. И переводит взгляд на Сэхуна. На полных губах — едва заметная улыбка. Не дежурная. И перед глазами у Сэхуна снова со скоростью света проносятся сцены самых красивых поцелуев.

— Снова под настроение что-нибудь? — чуть наклонившись к стойке, спрашивает Кай. Его голос почти бесследно теряется в гомоне вокруг, но Сэхун, кажется, умеет читать по губам. По этим вот губам, влажно блестящим в свете гирлянды фонарей. И он кивает. Столики заняты, идти за дальние Сэхун не хочет — их обслуживает уже не бармен, поэтому он остаётся у стойки и терпит тесноту вокруг. Знает, что рано или поздно волна посетителей схлынет.

Он терпит почти два часа, но всё же остаётся у стойки один со стаканом в руках. На губах — вкус вишни, а у Кая на шее блестит капля пота, которую нестерпимо хочется слизнуть языком.

— Вот, ты забыл. — Сэхун наконец вручает Каю оставленного медвежонка и шарф в пакете. И тут же жалеет, что притащил пакет в клуб, хотя не может до конца осознать причину.

Кай тихо благодарит и прячет пакет под стойкой, потом наливает Сэхуну новую порцию и позволяет затянуть себя в разговор ни о чём. Сэхун сидит на высоком табурете, смотрит на улыбающегося Кая и совсем не хочет уходить. Хотя бы не хочет уходить один. Но не знает, как ему удалось в прошлый раз затащить Кая к себе. Не помнит.

И, вроде бы, коль уж раз потрахались, то ничто не мешает повторить, но Сэхуну неловко. Он не помнит, о чём они уговорились и как. Не помнит, что стало причиной ночёвки в одной кровати с... некоторыми последствиями.

Они говорят о всякой ерунде почти до шести утра, а потом приходит время для новой смены. Сэхун ждёт у выхода, пока Кай переоденется и выйдет, но им не по пути. С чувством острого сожаления Сэхун прощается и бредёт домой пешком, сунув руки в карманы пальто.

А воскресенье у него крадёт Бэкхён с грандиозными планами и поездкой за город. Бэкхён — замечательный друг во многих отношениях, но взбалмошный и требовательный. Его дружба стоит немало. А ещё Бэкхён в курсе предпочтений Сэхуна в личной жизни, но никогда не осуждает. Даже порой ходит в те же клубы, хотя ему не всегда это интересно.

Ещё одна неделя завершается, и Сэхуна ноги сами приносят в тот же клуб, к той же барной стойке, к улыбке Кая. На работе снова тихий ужас, потому Сэхун меняет стаканы и негромко рассказывает Каю о проблемах, над которыми тот смеётся так, что Сэхуну скоро тоже становится смешно. Но Сэхун так и не придумывает способ зазвать Кая к себе. Сказать прямо, что хочет провести ночь с Каем, не позволяет ком в горле. Это кажется таким глупым и циничным, дешёвым и напрочь лишённым романтики. И Сэхун по-прежнему не помнит, как они оба оказались в его постели. Не помнит, что он наговорил тогда Каю и что предложил. Ему до сих пор неловко в таких обстоятельствах идти напролом, а спросить Кая о том, что тогда было, не позволяют гордость и стыд. Он так набрался, что даже не помнил первый раунд в постели — только второй.

Проходит ещё четыре недели, но все попытки бесплодны. Хотя бы просто потому, что Сэхуну не хватает духа воплотить их в жизнь. А потом ему сказочно везёт. В зале при наплыве посетителей перед рассветом начинается драка. Сэхун не имеет к ней отношения, но ему прилетает осколком пепельницы по лбу. Ранка поверхностная, ничего серьёзного, Сэхун даже не сразу её замечает. Сначала просто чувствует, как по лбу ползёт тёплое. Крови много, как всегда бывает, если поранить голову. Кай помогает ему, доводит до туалета и пытается остановить кровотечение. В итоге лоб украшен пластырем, но немного кружится голова, а Каю сменяться через несколько минут.

И это тоже ни черта не отдаёт романтикой, но сулит кое-какие шансы.

— Не волнуйся, подвезу, — бросает Кай на ходу. — Подожди у выхода.

В машине Сэхун старается не улыбаться довольно, но потом всё же осматривается внутри и недоумевает. Каю наверняка платят неплохо, но это всё равно слабо сочетается с "мерседесом". В машине ещё и натуральная кожа в салоне, а это дорого. И куртка на Кае тоже не из дешёвых, как и ботинки. Задавать вопросы на эту тему Сэхун не осмеливается. Куда важнее ему уговорить Кая зайти на чашечку чая.

Кай колеблется ровно минуту, но соглашается, а у Сэхуна перед мысленным взором хор ангелов ликующе поёт торжественный победный гимн.

Кай сидит в гостиной на диване и листает один из финансовых журналов, которыми у Сэхуна захламлён весь дом. Поднимает голову, когда Сэхун останавливается рядом и протягивает ему чашку. Их пальцы соприкасаются, и у Сэхуна дыхание теряется: громыхается к самым пяткам, не может выйти из пике, отключается, затем возвращается, но уже неровным и тяжёлым, и надо вспоминать, как делать вдох и выдох, и не путаться в последовательности.

Он не понимает, о чём спрашивает вновь уткнувшийся в журнал Кай. Просто смотрит, как тот отпивает немного из чашки и ведёт кончиками пальцев по глянцевой странице. Достаточно, чтобы опуститься на колени в мягкий ворс ковра и коснуться ладонями обтянутых кожаными брюками коленей. Брюки Сэхун расстёгивает ловко и быстро, заодно отбрасывая в сторону журнал и заставляя Кая пролить чай себе на рубашку. Ошеломление в тёмных глазах заводит так, что Сэхун без колебаний подхватывает в ладонь быстро тяжелеющий от возбуждения член и прикасается губами.

Сэхун вообще не мастер в такого рода развлечениях, но сейчас ему хочется. Хочется кончиком языка вести по крепкому стволу, чтобы после слизнуть проступившую на головке капельку. Смазка тянется тонкой ниточкой к его губам, и он облизывается. Натыкается на взгляд Кая, держит своим и раскрывает губы, чтобы подставить язык под головку и обвести её мучительно медленно. Ровно настолько мучительно медленно, чтобы через миг растянуться на ковре и подставиться под тяжесть тела Кая.

Они оба жадные и несдержанные, даже толком не раздеваются. Одежда мешает, но не настолько сильно, чтобы остановить их. Скоро, правда, Кай стаскивает с ноги Сэхуна одну штанину совсем. Под пальцами что-то трещит и рвётся, зато Сэхун в конце концов закидывает освободившуюся от одежды ногу Каю на плечо. Горячие губы проходятся по колену за миг до того, как Сэхун выгибается всем телом, приняв в себя член Кая на всю длину.

Это быстро, очень быстро. С неаккуратными поцелуями, новыми царапинами на спине Кая, оставленными короткими ногтями Сэхуна. Ворс ковра мягкий, но всё равно на полу жёстко. Только Сэхуну нравится именно так. Может, это голод. Или просто наконец достигнутая после долгих метаний и ожиданий цель. Но Сэхун хочет больше жара, больше страсти, больше Кая. Они слегка знакомы — и это чудесно. У них нет номеров телефонов друг друга, Сэхун понятия не имеет, где Кай живёт и как его зовут на самом деле, зато Кай заразительно смеётся, всегда добродушно слушает тот бред, что Сэхун готов нести в его присутствии часами, и прямо сейчас хочет трахаться с ним по-настоящему.

Это всё, что Сэхуну сейчас надо. Он искренне думает так и отдаётся с неподдельным желанием. С точно таким же желанием, с которым Кай берёт его. Он даже не удивляется, когда после оргазма Кай внимательно рассматривает его тело и невесомо проводит пальцем по коже то тут, то там. Это странно выглядит, только Сэхуну всё равно. Но когда Сэхун пытается приподняться, Кай вскидывает голову с удивлением и лёгкой рассеянностью, как будто что-то пошло не так. Как будто он забыл, где находится. Это всего на минуту, но Сэхун теряется. И отбрасывает все мысли тут же, едва Кай прикасается к его губам мягким поцелуем.

Кай не остаётся, уходит, а Сэхун валится на кровать и пытается не думать.

Ни о чём.

 

+++

 

Не думать о Кае выходит плохо, и Сэхун забредает в клуб чаще, чем обычно. Старается всегда подгадать так, чтобы попасть в смену Кая. Тот неизменно вызывает доверие и желание говорить. Сэхун принимает его смех как лекарство от серых будней и мелких жизненных проблем, которых у всех хватает. И Кай всегда отлично знает, какой приготовить напиток "под настроение".

Но сколько Сэхун ни старается, поговорить обо всём не удаётся. Он вроде бы и не стремится к полноценным отношениям, но ему хочется получить номер телефона Кая, хочется знать, где живёт Кай, хочется снова позвать его к себе, хочется проснуться вместе с Каем в одной постели. Это неправильно, но Сэхун не может не думать об этом. А талый снег на улицах назойливо воскрешает именно эти мысли снова и опять.

В один из вечеров звонит Бэкхён и предупреждает, что будет ждать его в том самом клубе. Как раз выпадает смена Кая, и Сэхун торчит у стойки, грезя поцелуями и слушая смех. Пока не оживает телефон, где красуется сообщение: "Я за пару столиков от тебя. Жду". Сэхуну приходится извиняться и оставлять Кая с другими посетителями.

Бэкхён сидит за столиком и смотрит на него хитро прищуренными глазами. Ну а когда Сэхун усаживается напротив, Бэкхён подаётся вперёд и озадачивает вопросом:

— Ты знаком с Кимбаку-боем?

— Что? — не понимает его Сэхун.

— Кимбаку, Сэхун-и. Кёльбак. Сальгёльбак. — Слетевшее с губ Бэкхёна звучит непристойно и сладко, как грех. И когда он добавляет "шибари", Сэхун находит Кая взглядом и отчётливо вспоминает узловатые пальцы на своём теле, выводившие невидимые узоры. В эту же секунду Сэхун осознаёт истину: Кай представлял на его теле узор из верёвки, представлял, как свяжет его. "Раздеть красиво и красиво связать, обрести полную и абсолютную власть над раздетым и связанным". Сэхун мало знает о шибари. И он уж точно никогда не думал, что встретит кого-то, кто...

— Известная птица, — продолжает тем временем Бэкхён. — Я пару раз видел это шоу — пробрало даже меня. Хочешь поглядеть?

Неуёмный Бэкхён роется в телефоне и отдаёт пластиковый корпус Сэхуну. На снимках мелькают то крупный сильный парень, то миниатюрная, но фигуристая девушка. Снимков мало, но на каждом обе модели обвязаны верёвками. Обнажены и обвязаны. Сэхун не пытается разобраться в собственных чувствах, просто понимает, что это красиво. Всякий раз верёвки откровенно подчёркивают либо мускулатуру парня, либо формы девушки. Это одновременно непристойно и изысканно. Фотографии больше похожи на картины, чем на снимки, пусть даже качество снимков не идеально.

— Тут не особо видно, конечно, но у этого парня своеобразные узлы. Когда вяжет обычным джутом, в итоге всё равно выглядит как украшение. Для мастера он слишком молод, вот и обзывают "бой". Но мальчишка талантливый. Где ты с ним познакомился? Хотя тут... кто бы мог подумать, что он согласится работать в таком месте. Вообще он хореограф, танцует как бог, но предложение выступить в "Императорском дворце" не принял. Болтают, что ему предлагали уйму денег за стриптиз, но всё равно не согласился. Ещё он занимается плетением. Ручная работа, нам точно не по карману. И вот, кимбаку...

— Ему так много платят за это? — Сэхун протягивает телефон Бэкхёну.

— А? Нет. Он точно не зарабатывает этим. У него и было всего две модели. Эти вот. И с каждой моделью он встречался. Вроде всерьёз. Я не в курсе деталей, просто говорят, что он не занимается кимбаку, если не знает модель. Вон, гляди, как к нему липнут. Голову дам на отсечение, что эти придурки знают, кто он. А он всех разворачивает. Так ты откуда знаешь эту птицу? Ты же вроде ничем таким не интересовался никогда. Я чуть со стула не свалился, когда увидел, как мило ты с ним воркуешь.

— Да так, просто знакомы. Он же бармен. Просто Кай.

— Хм? Я его знаю как Ким Чонина.

Сэхун машинально повторяет имя, едва двигая губами и глядя на знакомо-незнакомого смуглого парня за стойкой. Он не произносит ни звука, но имя звучит музыкой в его ушах.

И сразу становится понятно, почему дорогая машина, почему натуральная кожа в салоне, брендовые шмотки... Странно только, что такой человек работает барменом в клубе, пусть и непростом клубе. Да он сам себе может платить в разы больше, чем тут получает.

— Чего они от него хотят? — недовольно спрашивает Сэхун, когда очередной посетитель виснет на стойке и начинает зазывно улыбаться Каю. Чонину.

— Кайфа хотят, чего ж ещё? Кимбаку — чувственное удовольствие. А он умеет это — раздеть и связать так, чтобы человек почувствовал себя красивым и возбуждённым. Вторая его модель, тайка, рассказывала во время интервью, что чувство возникает особенное после обвязки. Это даёт возможность остро ощутить собственное тело, каждый его кусочек. А если носить под одеждой такое счастье в обычной жизни, то это лучше любого наркотика, потому что всё меняется — от восприятия до... В общем, всё меняется. Да и с тем парнем они смотрелись фантастически просто. Модель выше и крупнее мастера, но как кусок глины в его руках, покорный и беспомощный. Говорю же, даже меня пробрало неслабо. Ким Чонин даже выглядит по-особенному, когда терпеливо обвязывает модель. Властно и хищно. Это как... не знаю, как арт-секс, чёрт возьми. Слушай, познакомишь нас, а?

Сэхун растерянно таращится на Бэкхёна. Бэкхён до этого мига интересовался девушками, а парней обсуждал исключительно с подачи Сэхуна и весьма отстранённо.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю! Мне просто интересно, — машет рукой Бэкхён.

— Давай в другой раз? — беспомощно предлагает Сэхун. Всё это настолько внезапно, что ему надо прийти в себя. Хоть чуточку. Надо привыкнуть называть Кая Чонином, надо осознать всё, что наговорил Бэкхён, и понять, как быть дальше. И понять, почему Чонин работает барменом. Быть может, не только барменом. Хотя Бэкхён сказал, что вот так Чонин не зарабатывает. Кимбаку-бой он не за деньги.

Сэхун рассеянно слушает Бэкхёна, пропускает мимо ушей парочку просьб, связанных с работой, прощается и бродит по клубу, не решаясь подойти к стойке. Потом торчит в туалете и остервенело умывается, чтобы прояснить голову. Не помогает. Но когда он возвращается к бару, Чонина там уже нет. Сменщик говорит, что Кай куда-то спешил, но всё равно задержался на четверть часа. На ту самую четверть часа, что Сэхун проторчал в туалете.

Сэхун поспешно забирает пальто, впопыхах накидывает на плечи и несётся на стоянку, но знакомого автомобиля там нет.

Спустя неделю ноги сами приводят Сэхуна в тот же клуб, к той же барной стойке, но там приветливо улыбается уже другой бармен.

— Кай? Не знаю. Я новенький, простите, господин.

Через неделю ничего не меняется, как и через месяц. Сэхун вообще не понимает, почему продолжает заглядывать в клуб. Он далеко не сразу вспоминает, что некогда бармена звали Юги. Но он помнит Чонина. И Чонина не хватает. Не хватает даже не в постели. Не хватает его смеха, тёплого взгляда, грациозных движений и напитков под настроение. Его умения слушать и отвечать так, чтобы Сэхун забывал о серости и тоске.

Жизнь катится по наезженной колее, и в ней не случается ничего, способного превратить мгновение в маленькое чудо. Поначалу Сэхун пытается возместить потерю статьями о шибари, но без живого доказательства в виде Чонина это выглядит таким жалким и бессмысленным, что он забывает и об этом.

В конце недели его снова несёт знакомой дорогой в клуб. Он плюхается на стул за свободным столиком, делает заказ официанту и бездумно пялится на барную стойку, где ловко готовит коктейли незнакомый бармен.

— Можно?

От этого голоса Сэхуна будто прошибает током. Он даже ответить не может, поэтому высокий смуглый парень в голубой рубашке присаживается за столик без разрешения и согревает Сэхуна лёгкой улыбкой.

— Люди — рабы своих привычек. Ты ходил сюда раньше, ходил при мне, значит, будешь ходить и дальше. У тебя опять что-то стряслось? Или моё явление слишком внезапное?

Сэхун мотает головой в ответ на какой-то из вопросов или сразу на все — он сам не знает, просто говорить не может. Просто забыл, какой Чонин. То есть, помнил, но воспоминания рядом с действительностью кажутся такими тусклыми и выцветшими, что... Сердце колотится в районе горла и не желает возвращаться туда, где ему положено быть согласно анатомическому атласу. Сэхуну хочется умереть сразу и от улыбки Чонина, и от звука его голоса. Мысли испуганной стайкой разлетаются в голове. Пока до Сэхуна не доходит, что он всего-навсего счастлив. Что он мечтает остановить вращение планеты, заморозить время и насладиться этим мгновением. Смотреть на Чонина и ждать, пока эйфория схлынет немного или же станет настолько привычной, что дар речи вернётся.

— Можно... к тебе? — сдавленно спрашивает Сэхун до того, как осознаёт, что он, собственно, говорит. Когда осознаёт, испуганно замолкает и замирает в ожидании катастрофы.

Чонин смотрит на него с недоумением минуту, но кивает. Путь до машины Сэхун не запоминает — пожирает взглядом Чонина. Потом под ним приятно скрипит кожа сиденья, нос чутко ловит запах Чонина, а мир полон ярких красок, что почти играют на кончиках пальцев — можно потрогать, если очень захотеть.

— Я уезжал из страны. Хотел тебе сказать, но ты куда-то подевался, а ждать дольше я уже не мог. Ты так и не скажешь, как твои дела?

Сэхун молча пялится на профиль Чонина и не может сказать, что всё идёт своим чередом. Не может — и всё тут. Язык не слушается. Эйфория не проходит, и дар речи всё ещё гуляет где-то сам по себе.

Чонин бросает на него косой взгляд и больше ничего не говорит и ни о чём не спрашивает. Он всё тот же, только выглядит так, словно не спал нормально пару суток.

Машина останавливается, и Чонин ведёт Сэхуна за собой. Но Сэхун по-прежнему никуда не смотрит — только на Чонина. В реальность он возвращается тогда, когда Чонин уделяет внимание консьержу за конторкой.

— Доброй ночи, дядюшка Чон. Почта была?

— Конечно, молодой господин, — мелко кивает старичок, копается в ящике и протягивает Чонину кипу конвертов. И, наконец, замечает Сэхуна, чувствующего себя неуместно в роскошном холле. — Это...

— Мой друг, — невозмутимо отвечает Чонин на вопрос, который не успели задать. Судя по реакции старичка, к Чонину домой друзья не ходят.

В кабине лифта они поднимаются на двадцать какой-то этаж, идут по просторному светлому коридору и попадают в большую квартиру. И вряд ли владельцу такой квартиры вообще нужно работать, но это уже...

Неважно.

Сэхун умирает и воскресает, едва его затылка касается ладонь, а белые конверты с шелестом осыпаются им под ноги эдакими креативными осенними листьями. Стирает губами усталость с век Чонина, тонет в поцелуе, лезет руками под одежду. Куртка падает на пол — поверх рассыпанных конвертов, а пальцы Сэхуна сжимают гладкий шёлк рубашки.

Сэхун не помнит, как теряет собственную одежду по пути туда, где им будет удобнее. Он вообще ничего не помнит и не замечает. Только кровать, потому что у Чонина она идеально круглая, застеленная двумя простынями. В центре валяется смятая подушка, а одеяло лежит комом на полу.

— Я не рассчитывал на гостей, — выдыхает после очередного поцелуя Чонин в качестве извинения за бардак в спальне. Но это такой пустяк. Куда важнее, что кровать вообще есть. Без дурацких ножек и спинок. И куда важнее, как горячо смотрит на Сэхуна Чонин. Сэхун продал бы душу дьяволу без раздумий за один лишь этот взгляд. Только бы Чонин так смотрел на него вечно.

От толчка в грудь Сэхун падает на кровать. Под спиной пружинит — кровать жёстче, чем кажется. Но Сэхун вмиг забывает об этом, потому что у него прямо перед глазами Чонин, который стягивает рубашку через голову, отказавшись от возни с пуговицами. Худой и жилистый, похожий на закалённый клинок. Гибкий и грациозный. Заставляющий желание бурлить в крови и жечь изнутри до фантомной боли.

Сэхун резким движением вскидывается и хватается за пояс брюк. В один миг расстёгивает пуговицу и натыкается на шнуровку вместо молнии. Это настолько сексуально выглядит, что Сэхун невольно проводит ладонью по коже брюк и переплетённому шнурку. Чувствует, как Чонину сейчас там тесно, и не может сдержать улыбку. С нарочитой медлительностью он тянет за конец шнурка, распускает шнуровку и ещё медленнее сдвигает брюки вниз.

У Чонина пожар в глазах, и Сэхун не может отказать себе в желании подкинуть дров. Гладит ладонями сильные узкие бёдра, перемещает руки выше и обводит пальцами вызывающе тёмные аккуратные соски. Встав на колени на кровати, он касается ладонями шеи и заставляет Чонина наклонить голову. Ловит губами сочную нижнюю губу и дерзко обхватывает пальцами рельефный ствол. До слабого низкого стона в унисон.

— Не искушай...

— Буду...

Отпрянув от Чонина, Сэхун избавляется от остатков одежды, откидывается спиной на подушку и облизывает сразу два пальца. Держит взглядом взгляд Чонина и растягивает себя. Стыда не чувствует совсем, ещё и выгибается так, чтобы Чонин не мог отвести глаз. И Сэхуну не хватает слов и определений, чтобы выразить свои чувства в этот миг. Он не просто хочет Чонина, это больше, чем желание, но что именно... Нужное слово не приходит на ум, а сил искать ответ не остаётся. Он убирает пальцы, возится на смятых простынях и замирает, повернувшись спиной к Чонину. Прикрывает глаза, ощутив горячий выдох на шее, закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы пережить поцелуй, что будет гореть меткой на коже ещё долго.

Пальцами Сэхун сминает простыню и дрожит от прикосновений ладоней к бёдрам. Задыхается, когда меж ягодиц скользит твёрдое и горячее, мягко прижимается к подготовленному входу, но не спешит ворваться внутрь. Пытка. Невыносимая. Сэхун сам подаётся назад, поторапливая и намекая, что так нельзя. Что это нечестно.

Поцелуй между лопатками как клеймо и выстрел на старте. У Сэхуна даже локти подгибаются на внезапно сильном толчке. Пальцы Чонина так цепляются за него, словно Чонин боится его отпустить или потерять. Но это сладко. Вдвойне слаще, потому что Сэхун нравится не кому-то там обычному, а человеку, помешанному на эстетике. Нравится по-настоящему, потому что желание нельзя подделать — это одна из самых правдивых вещей на свете.

Чонин тянет его за пояс, входит глубоко, прижимает к себе спиной, пальцами твёрдо касается подбородка и заставляет повернуть голову. Целует неистово, сминая губы, и позволяет Сэхуну посасывать кончик языка, чтобы после этот проворный язык прошёлся по кромке зубов и скользнул глубже, дразня лёгкими и быстрыми касаниями. Сэхун падает и падает в пропасть, где нет дна, накрывает рукой ладонь Чонина у себя на животе, другой рукой находит на ощупь затылок Чонина, путается пальцами в густых волосах и не разрешает остановиться. Воздуха не хватает до слёз под ресницами, но хочется, чтобы поцелуй был бесконечным.

Поцелуй всё же заканчивается, и Сэхун, уперевшись руками и коленями понадёжнее, раскачивается от быстрых толчков. Упивается тем, как его мышцы сжимают внутри член Чонина, упивается то лёгкими, то жёсткими прикосновениями ладоней к его телу, мнёт пальцами простыню и мечтает сорвать голос к чёрту, чтобы его стоны не были такими... предательски сладкими, чтобы не выдавали его накопившуюся тоску и жажду близости. Хотя думать об этом всё сложнее. Думать и вовсе не получается, только чувствовать и сходить с ума.

Кровать пружинит под коленями, и Сэхун задыхается от рывка, чтобы вновь прижаться спиной к груди Чонина. Сам поворачивает голову и опять тонет в поцелуе, невольно приподнимается на коленях от сильного толчка и опускается вниз, плотнее насаживаясь с глухим стоном. Ладони Чонина на его поясе влажные от пота и невыносимо горячие, но держат крепко. Губы жадно прижимаются к шее, и Сэхун откидывает голову, позволяя целовать везде, где Чонину возжелается. Шумно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва кончик языка надавливает на ямку меж ключицами, вызывая новую вспышку удовольствия.

Они оба падают на скомканные простыни. Сэхун прячет лицо в гладкой ткани и жмурится от тяжести навалившегося на него Чонина. Это ещё не всё, и он расслабленно лежит, наслаждаясь плавными движениями. Чувствует, как Чонин приподнимается, упирается руками в пружинящий матрас и начинает вновь двигаться быстрее, вжимая его собой в упруго-жёсткую поверхность. Кусает шею, целует и снова вбивает в матрас каждым новым толчком с такой одержимостью, словно мечтает оказаться внутри Сэхуна весь. Хотя он и так уже внутри. Весь. И Сэхун не знает, что с этим делать. Чонина слишком много, так много, что реальность давно забыта. Только хочется ещё больше. Даже если это не пережить. Так много прикосновений, поцелуев, тела, эмоций, блаженства. Чересчур. Но нет сил отказаться от добавки. Пока от них обоих ничего не останется.

Ничего и не остаётся. Вообще ничего.

Сэхун после с лёгким удивлением понимает, что лежит на боку и обнимает прижавшегося к нему Чонина. Оба ещё с трудом дышат и кутаются в одеяло. Но Сэхун не помнит, кто из них смог дотянуться до одеяла и затащить на кровать. У него самого хватает сил только на то, чтобы водить руками по телу Чонина, прикасаться губами, гладить. Чонин неожиданно податливый и послушный, нежится от его ласк и выглядит живым соблазном со слегка потерянным взглядом, яркими после поцелуев губами, блестящей от пота кожей... В лице заметнее следы усталости, и он точно выглядит как человек, который пару суток не спал вовсе.

Сэхун гладит его по голове, запуская пальцы в тяжёлые тёмные пряди. С довольным вздохом Чонин всё-таки прикрывает глаза и почти сразу проваливается в сон. Такой спокойный, чистый и доверчивый в объятиях Сэхуна. Удержаться невозможно — Сэхун касается губами смуглого лба и прижимает Чонина к себе крепче. До сих пор ощущает в себе недавнее присутствие Чонина и отголоски оргазма. Тело запуталось в сетях истомы и непривычной нежности, но Сэхуну это нравится. Нравится точно так же, как обнимать тихого и спящего Чонина, греться его жаром, переплетая под одеялом ноги.

На время Сэхун тоже проваливается в дрёму и подрывается от острой жажды. Хочется пить. А ещё не мешало бы попасть в душ. Чонин едва слышно сопит, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, и продолжает крепко спать, когда Сэхун осторожно сползает с кровати. Сэхун подсовывает Чонину подушку, поправляет одеяло и неохотно отходит от кровати. На ковре валяется одежда, а с мебелью в этой комнате туго. Сэхун просто сгребает одежду в одну кучу и после настороженно выглядывает из спальни. В соседней комнате находит стол и стеллажи у стен. На столе выключенный ноутбук и стопка альбомов. Из любопытства Сэхун раскрывает верхний альбом и натыкается на снимки. Как те, что показывал ему Бэкхён, только отличного качества. На фотографиях миниатюрная тайка, украшенная верёвками. Убедившись, что в этом альбоме только её снимки, Сэхун берёт следующий. Там смешанные фотографии. На одних — всё та же тайка, на других — рослый крепкий парень с застенчивой улыбкой. Сэхун долго смотрит на один снимок, где сильное тело как будто опутано сетью с головы до ног. Узлы при этом в самом деле кажутся необычными — более плотными и крупными. Сеть, скорее, похожа на украшение, чем на простую верёвку. Необъяснимо красиво и завораживающе.

Сэхун кусает губы от нежданного укола ревности. Парень на снимке очень красивый, по-мужски красивый, без капли женственности. И ошеломляюще покорный, беспомощный, передавший себя всецело в руки мастера, украсившего его путами. Даже на снимке в глазах модели Сэхун читает уверенность в себе, в собственной красоте, в желанности. Видит чувство собственного достоинства, преданность и бесконечное доверие мастеру. И видит чувственное удовольствие, которым пропитан весь облик модели. Модели нравится быть раздетым и связанным, нравится быть во власти мастера.

Чонина.

Почти отбросив альбом в сторону от глухой злости, Сэхун убирается из комнаты, находит воду в мини-баре в гостиной, потом всё же попадает в роскошную ванную, приводит себя в порядок, в спальне торопливо одевается и несётся к входной двери. Там ждёт облом, потому что открыть дверь без кода Сэхун не может.

Он прислоняется лбом к двери и сжимает пальцами ручку. Прямо сейчас это похоже на гадскую ловушку. Но он сам захотел попасть домой к Чонину. Попал. И убедился на все сто, что Бэкхён сказал ему правду. Сэхун и не сомневался в этом — Бэкхёну незачем лгать. Но тогда больно не было. Было странно. А теперь...

Кимбаку-бой — вот кто такой Чонин. И он хранит снимки двух своих моделей. Двух бывших пассий. И, быть может, готовит Сэхуну участь третьей пассии. Сэхун помнит, как Чонин рисовал пальцами на нём узоры в прошлый раз. Помнит, как Чонин при этом смотрел на него. Под этим взглядом хочется плавиться, как воск. Но не хочется быть просто моделью, от которой после останутся лишь альбомы со снимками.

Сэхун бесцельно бродит по квартире, но возвращается в спальню и забирается на круглую кровать, где спит Чонин. Борется с искушением и проигрывает. Руки сами тянутся к Чонину, умоляют о прикосновениях. И Сэхун сдаётся, обнимает жаркое тело и прижимает к себе. Обнимает и думает о тех снимках в альбомах. Думает, что Чонин раздевал и связывал всего двоих. И с обоими встречался, быть может, даже спал с ними на этой самой кровати, на которой недавно доводил Сэхуна до предельной черты.

Сэхун думает, что это хорошо. С одной стороны. Потому что Чонин прикасался только к этим людям. С другой стороны, если бы он прикасался к толпе народа... Нет, Сэхун опять теряется и не знает, что ему думать. Да и есть ли у него право думать в таком направлении? Они с Чонином всего лишь пару раз переспали. Три раза, если быть точным. И они ни о чём не уговаривались. Это не тянет на отношения, ведь так? Просто хорошо провели вместе время. Не считая долгие ночи в клубе и тысячу разговоров ни о чём. Чонин даже не назвал Сэхуну настоящее имя и ни словом не обмолвился о "невинном увлечении".

Красиво раздевать и красиво связывать.

 

 

 

 

 

  
**3.**

 

Когда Чонин просыпается, Сэхун позволяет себя поцеловать. Позволяет поцелую стать глубже и откровеннее, чтобы после сказать:

— Мне говорили, тебя зовут Чонин, а не Кай. И говорили, что ты... Кимбаку-бой.

Чонин ускользает, томно потягивается всем телом, медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит из-под густых ресниц на Сэхуна.

— Это что-то меняет? — наконец спрашивает он и проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе.

Сэхуну требуется время, чтобы перевести дух и собраться с мыслями. От Чонина разит сшибающей с ног эротичностью. Трудно противостоять и не поддаваться закономерным желаниям. А ещё Чонин продолжает смотреть на него из-под слегка опущенных ресниц. Продолжает смотреть так, словно хочет снова взять — и не раз. От желания отдаться прямо сейчас покалывает кончики пальцев на руках и ногах, сердце бьётся заметно быстрее, перехватывает дыхание, тело сковывает слабостью и негой...

— Ничего, — едва слышно отвечает Сэхун. — Почему бармен?

— Просто работа. Были проблемы с ногой, и я не мог танцевать. Хотелось заняться чем-нибудь и не сидеть в четырёх стенах. Я вообще часто работаю в разных местах. Это... интересно. Наблюдать за людьми.

— Бармен из тебя так себе, — бормочет Сэхун, собираясь с силами для нового вопроса. — Ты хочешь раздеть меня и связать?

Чонин продолжает смотреть, но молчит. Его взгляд выжигает душу Сэхуна дотла, будит страсть, превращает её в одержимость. О да, Чонин очень хочет раздеть его и связать. И слов не требуется, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— И ты... сделаешь это? — ещё тише спрашивает Сэхун.

Чонин садится на кровати, проводит ладонью по лицу и качает головой. Отрицательно.

— Это ни к чему, если ты не хочешь этого. Не все любят одинаковые вещи.

Сэхун помнит, что Чонин не любит, когда ему кусают губы. Слегка прикусить — нормально, но до лёгкой или сильной боли — нет. Так покусывать собственные губы может лишь он сам. Точно так же, как Сэхун не испытывает особого восторга, когда перед сексом его растягивает партнёр. Растягивать себя он любит сам.

— А если я хочу попробовать?

— Только из любопытства? — Чонин бросает на него короткий взгляд поверх плеча и вновь качает головой.

— Почему?

— Потому что дело в доверии. Нет смысла делать это, если ни один из нас не получит удовольствия. А удовольствия не будет. Без доверия.

Чонин скатывается с кровати и оставляет Сэхуна в одиночестве. Но Сэхун уже знает дорогу к ванной. Он робко заглядывает внутрь и смотрит на Чонина сквозь слегка запотевшее стекло тонкой перегородки.

— Я не думаю, что ты воспользуешься ситуацией...

— Этого недостаточно, — тут же отзывается Чонин. Его низкий и немного сонный голос волшебно сплетается с шумом льющейся сверху воды. — Испытывать уверенность, что конкретный человек не сделает тебе ничего плохого и неприятного, и не навредит тебе — это не то. Так всё равно положено — соблюдать правила безопасности. Совсем другое — готовность принять от конкретного человека всё. Что угодно. Даже если это кажется смертельно опасным. И знать, что тебе это понравится. Потому что ты знаешь, кто ты. И потому что ты по-настоящему свободен. И потому что веришь. Сэхун-и, тебе нужно знать, кто ты и где ты. Только тогда имеет смысл пробовать. Я не рабовладелец и связываю не для того, чтобы потешить своё эго. Я связываю для того, чтобы потрогать настоящую красоту, сделать её осязаемой. Чтобы прикоснуться и выразить восхищение. Чтобы это было моим здесь и сейчас. Чтобы придать форму тому, что я чувствую. Это как... дар. То, что я хочу подарить. Но если такие подарки кто-то не понимает или не готов принять... нет смысла их дарить.

— Ты поэтому не делаешь это за деньги?

Из-за окончательно запотевшей перегородки долетает тихий смешок.

— За подарки денег не берут. Да и как можно что-то подарить, если ты не знаешь человека и понятия не имеешь, какой он, и что у него внутри? Чтобы связать, надо знать человека очень хорошо. Видеть его сущность. Понимать характер. Знать, что именно ему понравится.

— Но меня ты ведь знаешь? — Сэхун задумчиво разглядывает полотенце на крючке и рассеянно думает, что уже позволял Чонину касаться себя. Позволял быть внутри. Доверял. Единственное, что вызывает у него сомнения — способность пережить прикосновения Чонина спокойно. А ещё Чонин наверняка знает о Сэхуне намного больше, чем Сэхун — о Чонине. Потому что Чонин всегда слушал его болтовню. И не только слушал. Чонин ещё умел и заботиться об удовольствии Сэхуна. По-настоящему.

— А тебя кто-нибудь связывал? Сам-то пробовал? — Любопытство безжалостно гложет в ожидании ответа.

— Я для этого не гожусь. Тело не выдержит. Смысл всего всё-таки не в том, чтобы истязать и ухудшать состояние модели.

Сэхун тихо слушает, как Чонин монотонно перечисляет свои травмы: спина, поясница, рука — запястье и нога — колено. С такими травмами, тем более, если их нельзя вылечить до конца, Чонину путь в модели заказан. Его тело в самом деле не выдержит ни временной фиксации, ни воздействия верёвок, ни долгой неподвижности. А если и выдержит, то последствия для Чонина будут печальными.

— И у меня нрав не подходит, — уже веселее добавляет Чонин. — Может, из-за танцев. Мне необходимо полностью контролировать тело и двигаться. Хранить неподвижность у меня не выходит. Только на совсем короткое время. И меня это злит. Никакого удовольствия и в помине... Но это хорошо — для мастера. Мастеру как раз надо много двигаться. Вокруг модели.

Полотенце стягивают с крючка. И Сэхун, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как Чонин сушит волосы пушистой тканью, а после оборачивает ею узкие бёдра. На груди и плечах блестят прозрачные капли, когда Чонин проскальзывает мимо. В гостиной Чонин наливает себе воды и небрежным жестом предлагает Сэхуну выбрать себе что-нибудь по вкусу в мини-баре. Но Сэхун ловит пальцами край полотенца и тянет Чонина к себе. Не отводит глаз от красиво очерченных губ и тихо просит:

— Раздень меня и свяжи. Мне нужно попробовать это. Я хочу.

Встречается взглядом с Чонином и с трудом сглатывает. У Чонина в глазах — буря и конец света, и попытки приручить дикого зверя.

— Не искушай меня. — Чонин кончиком пальца гладит его губы, тянется к ним, чтобы замереть в миллиметре от цели и едва слышно признаться: — Я слабее, чем ты думаешь. А ты лучше, чем полагаешь. Твоей красотой можно... убивать.

Это как нажатие на персональную кнопку Сэхуна с пометкой "перезагрузка". С сумасшедшей скоростью из разума стирается всё: от финансовых отчётов, бесящего шефа, любимой, но такой нервотрёпной работы, неясных воспоминаний из детства до первых сильных эмоций, встреч с особенными людьми, первого секса... Абсолютно всё. Сэхун так крепко прижимает к себе Чонина, словно хочет сломать или впитать в себя без остатка. Ловит горячие и твёрдые губы собственными, обводит языком и задыхается от запаха Чонина в попытках сделать вдох поглубже и оставить себе даже его дыхание. Сэхун что угодно готов сделать, чтобы вот это яркое счастье осталось с ним навсегда.

Тёплые ладони на щеках немного отрезвляют, как и тяжёлый взгляд из-под тёмных ресниц.

— У тебя были травмы какие-нибудь? Осложнения?

Вопрос выбивает почву из-под ног. Сэхун глупо смотрит на Чонина и ничего не соображает. Просто тонет в огне, бушующем в искристых глазах.

— Руку. Ломал. Давно очень, — отвечает он без единой мысли в голове. — Левую.

Пальцы тут же скользят по его руке, ощупывают, но кажется, что ласкают. Задерживаются на предплечье ближе к локтю.

— Здесь?

Чонин не ошибается, и Сэхун может лишь кивнуть.

— Не страшно. Можно либо не связывать тебе руки в этом месте, либо привязывать к корпусу. Нагрузка будет минимальная, и состояние не ухудшится. Как видно, ты был непоседливым ребёнком, если не дал кости срастись лучше. Хотя перелом ровный, срослось неплохо. Но могло лучше.

Чонин снова прав. В сильные холода старый перелом иногда напоминает о себе, неприятно и тягуче ноет. Терпимо вполне, хотя и не особенно радостно.

Чонин выворачивается из объятий Сэхуна и увлекает за собой в ту самую комнату, где Сэхун недавно разглядывал альбомы. Торопливо стягивает со стеллажа большую картонную коробку, сбрасывая при этом пару мелочей, ставит коробку на пол и выпрямляется. Сэхун настороженно смотрит на него и отмечает странное напряжение. Чонин делает глубокий вдох и проводит ладонью по глазам, глухо бормочет:

— Надо успокоиться... Веду себя как мальчишка на первом свидании.

Сэхун невольно делает шаг к Чонину и мягко обнимает, касается губами резко очерченной скулы и улыбается.

— Я не собираюсь убегать, — шепчет на ухо, отводя пальцами влажные после душа пряди. — И не собираюсь передумать.

Ласковый и долгий поцелуй растворяет в себе убегающий день, но Сэхуну никуда не надо до понедельника. Он может себе позволить растворяться в поцелуях без остатка, обнимать Чонина и жить с этим уютным счастьем, пока счастье с ним и ещё не исчезло под гнётом реальности. Ему не хочется ещё раз расставаться, и он позволяет себе вести ладонями по горячему телу, наслаждаться каждым изгибом, вволю целовать и дышать Чонином. Он позволяет себе чувствовать и любить, хотя знает, что любить — больно.

Чонин всё-таки ускользает, подхватывает коробку и приводит Сэхуна в хорошо знакомую спальню. Там есть только кровать. И одежда Чонина на полу. Ещё есть тяжёлые занавеси на большом окне — задёрнутые наглухо. И пушистый ковёр под ногами. Идеальное место для сна или... любви.

— Скажи, если устанешь, или будет неприятно, — просит Чонин, открывая коробку и раскладывая на смятых простынях мотки тонкой и хорошо высушенной верёвки и аптечку.

— Устану?

— Ты же не думаешь, что это делается быстро? Часть удовольствия в самом процессе, а он часто долгий.

Сэхун тает от быстрой и открытой улыбки на смуглом лице и медово-низкого голоса.

— И вот прямо сразу так? Сейчас?

Чонин не отвечает, только подходит вплотную, долго смотрит, а потом отводит у Сэхуна волосы со лба. Пальцы спускаются на шею и скользят по плотной ткани пиджака на плечах. Сэхун может поклясться, что ощущает тепло Чонина даже сквозь одежду, и отстранённо радуется, что оделся. Правда, валяться в кровати в костюме было идеей так себе — всё помялось. Но Чонина это не смущает — он продолжает трогать одежду Сэхуна. Поддевает у ворота и медленно тянет, пока пиджак не сползает вниз.

— Я...

— Просто не шевелись, — шепчет Чонин. Его губы близко, поэтому не шевелиться невыносимо трудно. Сэхун дрожит просто от выдоха, что щекочет подбородок и шею. Чонин гладит кончиками пальцев галстук и смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц с нескрываемым озорством. Как проказливый мальчишка. Соблазнительный до безумия проказливый мальчишка. Запрет на движения при этом напоминает уже пытку.

— Чонин, а кимбаку... разве это не совсем то же самое, что шибари?

Сэхун прикрывает глаза от лёгкого прикосновения пальца к подбородку. Палец ползёт вниз и очерчивает кадык.

— Нет. Хотя сейчас часто подразумевают одно и то же. Ты поймёшь разницу. Шибари — это эстетика почти в чистом виде. Кимбаку — не совсем. Кимбаку — "связывать крепко". Это не просто эстетика. Эстетика — одна из составляющих в кимбаку. И это не всё.

Слегка закусив нижнюю губу, Чонин распутывает пальцами узел галстука. Распутывает торопливо, но вот развязанный галстук тянет за конец с издевательской неспешностью. И даже сквозь плотный слой в виде воротника рубашки Сэхун остро чувствует, как медленно скользит по шее полоска ткани.

Чонин небрежно бросает снятый галстук себе за спину, кладёт ладони Сэхуну на грудь и с томностью ведёт вниз — до ремня на брюках. Пальцами сжимает тонкую белую ткань и тянет вверх, высвобождая полы рубашки. Без стеснения забирается руками под рубашку и оглаживает напряжённый в предвкушении живот, чтобы задрать рубашку и коснуться после сладко ноющих сосков, твёрдых и едва ощутимо пульсирующих из-за набирающего обороты возбуждения. Большие пальцы подушечками проходятся по чувствительным вершинкам, слегка нажимают, ещё и ногтями едва ощутимо царапают. И всё. Руки Чонина снова снаружи — поверх рубашки. Сэхун облизывает пересохшие губы, едва Чонин расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу. Пока возится со второй, снова смотрит Сэхуну в лицо — прямо и испытывающе.

Сэхун не может дышать нормально под прямым взглядом Чонина. Ему происходящее вообще напоминает дикую фантазию, о которой даже в одиночестве думать стыдно. Он стоит тут неподвижно, умирает от ощущений, позволяя неспешно себя раздевать полуголому и сногсшибательно красивому парню, скромно "одетому" в одно лишь полотенце. И это цветочки, если учесть, что после раздевания Сэхуна свяжут.

Чонин слабо улыбается, покончив с третьей пуговицей. Раздвигает ткань и невесомо касается ногтями кожи на груди Сэхуна. Сэхун безнадёжно пытается вспомнить, сколько вообще пуговиц на его рубашке и сколько осталось расстегнуть, но сложение и вычитание прямо сейчас находятся за пределами его умственных возможностей. Паршивый из него финансист и математик, однако.

Чонин добирается до следующей пуговицы, обжигая дыханием обнажённую кожу. Сэхун мысленно умоляет его коснуться груди губами, но Чонин не подчиняется — только вдохи и выдохи. По коже. Только ногти и подушечки пальцев. Сэхун не двигается, и от этого дыхание Чонина ощущается так... Словно нечто большее, чем просто дыхание.

Наконец с пуговицами покончено, и Чонин сдвигает ткань в стороны, раскрывая Сэхуна перед собой, ощупывает складки на плечах, но снять рубашку не спешит. Оценивает руками, как глазами. И смотрит тоже. Откровенно любуется. И этот взгляд заставляет Сэхуна гордо расправить плечи. Это... так непередаваемо сладко, когда на тебя смотрят с неподдельным восхищением, любуются открыто, будто ты не просто человек, а шедевр мирового искусства, подлинник — единственный и неповторимый.

Сэхун испытывает возбуждение всего лишь от слегка приоткрытых полных губ, от восторженного блеска из-под густых ресниц, от невесомых касаний пальцами. И вздрагивает, потому что рубашка всё же скользит по коже, а смуглые пальцы ловко расстёгивают пуговицы на манжетах, чтобы перебраться затем на пояс брюк. Тихо клацает пряжка, и пуговица проскальзывает в петлю. Ладонь на миг прикасается к промежности, и касание сменяется вжиканьем молнии.

У Сэхуна пылают скулы, потому что скрыть возбуждение уже нечем. И спрятаться тоже некуда. А брюки ползут вниз по ногам вместе с бельём. И Чонин тоже опускается вниз. У Сэхуна в голове полный хаос, набитый догадками и предположениями — от невинных до непристойных, но Чонин всё равно обманывает его ожидания и превосходит их. Он прикасается к Сэхуну по-прежнему только дыханием и самыми кончиками пальцев. Но когда брюки сползают до лодыжек, Сэхун готов кончить по-настоящему. Просто от того, как Чонин смотрит и как прикасается. Просто от того, что Чонин раздел его собственными руками, превратив это... Слово "секс" кажется недостойным и бледным.

Поначалу Сэхун стесняется. Желание прикрыться кажется непреодолимым, но растворяется без остатка под взглядом Чонина. Чонин смотрит снизу вверх — всё так же восхищённо и с искренним желанием. И совершенно не смущается из-за вызывающе возбуждённого члена Сэхуна практически у него перед глазами. Он поднимается, ведя пальцами по ногам и бёдрам Сэхуна, замирает на миг, тянет носом, принюхиваясь по-волчьи, и прижимается к Сэхуну всем телом. Сэхун не представляет, чего стоит сдержаться и сохранить неподвижность. Внутри него гибнет целая эта грёбаная Вселенная, а Землю разрывает на части взрывом, разносит в дождь из молекул, теряющихся в безмолвном космосе. И Сэхун раньше даже представить не мог, что способен быть настолько чувственным. Что простые касания в состоянии пробудить в нём столько эмоций — настолько сильных эмоций. Сэхун окунается в них весь и не может пошевелиться уже не из-за запрета, а потому что, чёрт бы всё побрал, не может — и всё тут.

Чонин отступает на шаг, чтобы кончиком пальца тронуть низ живота и легонько провести у основания члена. Ничего особенного, сущая мелочь, но у Сэхуна окончательно перехватывает дыхание. Это невинное касание кажется настолько интимным, что походит на таинство.

Пока Сэхун ловит ртом воздух и усилием воли пытается запретить лёгким взрываться от нехватки кислорода, Чонин подхватывает с кровати моток верёвки. Пропускает кончик меж пальцами и вкладывает Сэхуну в руку.

— Познакомься.

В ладони ворсистое и тёплое. Миллиметров шесть или восемь в толщину. Сэхун кусает губы, пока Чонин ведёт кончиком верёвки по его запястью. А ещё Сэхун дуреет от ощущения, что верёвка хранит тепло рук Чонина. Это неправильно и отдаёт фантастикой, но ощущение настолько реальное, что Сэхун просто не может не верить себе. И ему настолько нравится происходящее, что все сомнения и тревоги бесследно исчезают. Он согласился бы и на нечто более экстремальное, лишь бы Чонин продолжал смотреть на него вот так, как сейчас. Позволял осознать собственную ценность и привлекательность. Позволял прикоснуться к ним. По-настоящему.

Это невыносимо. Совершенно невыносимо. Но может быть и хуже, потому что Чонин снимает полотенце с себя. Чуть виновато улыбается уголками губ и не прячет собственное возбуждение. Чтобы до Сэхуна дошло, что страдает тут не он один. Это как признание: "Смотри, я тоже тебя хочу. Это не ложь. Это правда. Моё восхищение не подделка".

Сэхун прикрывает глаза невольно, потому что верёвка прикасается к его коже, пробегает по спине, под руками и по шее, чтобы свиться в узел на груди, в центре. Узел Чонин накрывает ладонью, держит долго, потом подхватывает свободный конец верёвки и накладывает новый виток, плотнее охватывая верёвкой тело Сэхуна — под грудью.

Всего минута неподвижности, медленный вдох — и Сэхун ощущает собственное сердцебиение. Оно отдаётся даже в кончиках пальцев, бьётся испуганной маленькой птичкой под ногтями. После он чувствует собственное дыхание, замечает, как работают мышцы, как распирает грудную клетку во время вдоха. Это кажется волшебным. Всё. Своё тело — в первую очередь.

Но на этом ничего не заканчивается. Чонин протягивает свободный конец верёвки под витком. Мягкий ворсистый шнур тревожит кожу и свивается узлом. Чонин не спешит. Высунув кончик языка и слегка прикусив его, затягивает верёвку ещё одним узлом. Теперь Сэхун сам ощущает контуры мышц груди. А ещё — пальцы Чонина, когда Чонин проводит ими по верёвке так, что это здорово смахивает на благоговение. Каждое касание — подчёркнутое и удивительно волнующее. Верёвка оплетает рёбра и дразнит там, где Чонин опять делает узлы. Сам Чонин при этом выглядит как сосредоточенный на задаче ребёнок, чудом сдерживающий нетерпение и волнение. Трогает верёвку с таким видом, будто намерен заняться с ней любовью, но ревновать у Сэхуна не получается, потому что верёвка льнёт к его телу вместе с Чонином.

Чонин проводит по губам кончиком языка и обвязывает верёвкой пояс Сэхуна. Ещё узел на спине и два на животе. Чонин шарит рукой, находит ещё моток верёвки и снова обвязывает пояс Сэхуна. Потом верёвка обвивает бёдра, ощутимо проходит под ягодицами и щекочет кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер. Сэхун почти не дышит, когда Чонин пропускает верёвку у него между ног, смещается за спину и медленно тянет. Сэхун не видит, что Чонин там делает, но срывается на стон, едва верёвка проскальзывает между ягодицами, и прямо на вход слегка надавливает рельефный узел. Сэхун плавится от прикосновений к пояснице — Чонин протягивает верёвку под витком на поясе и снова пропускает верёвку между ног Сэхуна — со спины.

Сэхун задыхается, потому что Чонин уже перед ним и вяжет узел спереди. Узел прижимается к коже под мошонкой, а верёвка мягким кольцом охватывает основание члена и ползёт вверх. Возбуждение цепко держит Сэхуна коготками, умудряясь оставаться на одном и том же уровне, не позволяя себя преодолеть. А захваченный азартом Чонин прекрасен, как и блестящая у него на виске капля пота. Он настолько поглощён телом Сэхуна, что не заметит обвалившегося ему на голову потолка. Одевает Сэхуна верёвками, связывает и обвязывает. И Сэхун даже не шевелится, когда верёвка прижимает руки к бокам. Ему не страшно. Совсем. Только нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к Чонину. Но он не может — руки уже связаны.

Чонин затягивает последний узел на поясе Сэхуна и на шаг отступает, чтобы оценить результат. Сэхун больше чувствует, чем видит. На груди верёвка складывается в ромбы. И в центре каждого ромба — сосок. Сэхун чувствует, насколько сильно возбуждён, и это возбуждение настолько осязаемое, что и впрямь можно потрогать. Ещё он чувствует каждый свой вдох и выдох, чувствует малейшее движение, чувствует верёвки вокруг ягодиц, между. И замирает от лёгких прикосновений Чонина. Тот обводит верёвочные контуры, словно показывая Сэхуну, какой он красивый в этих доспехах из узлов и переплетений. Чонин удивительно нежен в касаниях. Кажется, он опасается разбить Сэхуна или сломать ненароком. Любуется и упивается красотой. Как мастер, сотворивший несомненный шедевр собственными руками из лучшего материала.

Но выдержать это невозможно. Сэхун изнывает от прикосновений и лёгкого давления верёвки на тело. Изнывает от собственной беспомощности, которая сексуальна настолько, что лишь малости не хватает, чтобы накрыло оргазмом сию секунду. Чувство новое и непривычное, но оно в самом деле нравится Сэхуну. Всё, что он сейчас может, — это шагнуть к Чонину, прижаться к нему и хрипло выдохнуть прямо в губы:

— Возьми меня...

Он, правда, хочет этого. Ему необходимо знать, что Чонин пожелает сделать с ним вот таким — связанным и беспомощным. Как возьмёт и что заставит ощутить. Это важно. Очень важно. Важнее нет ничего.

Чонин молча хватается за верёвку у Сэхуна на груди, сжимает в ладони, приводя весь узор в движение. Целует в губы. Целует напористо. Сэхун невольно поддаётся и делает шаг назад. Ещё и ещё, пока не налетает на кровать и не валится на спину. Чонин смотрит сверху вниз, просовывает колено между ног, подаётся вперёд, нависая над Сэхуном. Клонится ниже и трётся подбородком о верёвку на груди, где в центре ромба розовеет сосок. Губами по коже, пока эти губы не обхватывают твёрдую вершинку. Прикрыв глаза, Чонин увлечённо посасывает сосок и заставляет Сэхуна шире развести ноги. Верёвка на бёдрах и в паху ощущается острее, дразнит ворсом, сладко трётся о кожу. Это по-прежнему необычно, но новые ощущения приятны.

Чонин играется со вторым соском, пока пальцами повторяет верёвочный узор и иногда чуть тянет в нужных местах, заставляя Сэхуна захлёбываться от обилия новых впечатлений, едва верёвки немного смещаются и ощущаются на теле иначе.

Но Сэхун хочет большего и пока не может получить. Он хочет прикоснуться к Чонину всё сильнее, но может лишь царапать ногтями собственные бёдра. Чонин замечает и улыбается. Сэхун возмущённо шипит, осознав, что его беспомощность — часть возбуждения Чонина. И умолкает, потому что Чонин приподнимается над ним, сдвигается и почти что усаживается ему на живот, чтобы наклониться к нему, стать ближе.

Широко распахнутыми глазами Сэхун смотрит на грудь Чонина, и только через минуту до него доходит, что прямо сейчас он в силах дотянуться до груди Чонина губами. Что может коснуться губами почти чёрных сосков. Как только Сэхун это понимает, сразу же вскидывает голову и припадает губами к цели. Жадно целует, втягивает в рот, облизывает и слегка прикусывает зубами, воруя у Чонина тихий низкий стон. Тут же переключается на обделённый вниманием тёмный кружок слева, трётся губами о выпуклую вершинку, обводит влажным языком и смыкает губы, чтобы подержать во рту и ощутить чуть солёный вкус Чонина.

Насытиться Сэхун не успевает, потому что Чонин ускользает опять. Но теперь желание не поддаётся контролю вообще. Сэхун обиженно стонет и выгибается под Чонином. Он по-прежнему хочет больше. Ещё больше. Открыто смотрит на бёдра Чонина и облизывает губы. Чонин с тихим смешком упирается руками в матрас и сдвигается ещё. Ровно настолько, чтобы Сэхун мог дотянуться до его члена самым кончиком языка — не больше. И это такая мука, подлинное издевательство, но Сэхун даже этому рад. Он торопливо касается кончиком языка головки и опять хрипло стонет, потому что это несправедливо. Он может лишь смотреть на крепкий ствол, мечтать о том, чтобы почувствовать его внутри. И всё. Больше он не может ничего. Лишь попытаться ещё раз коснуться головки языком. Но Чонин не даёт ему такой возможности. Сдвигается обратно, устраивается между широко разведённых ног, сжимает в ладони член Сэхуна и позволяет дотянуться только до губ.

Пальцы в который раз бегут по верёвочному узору, тянут за узлы, вызывая лёгкое трение между ягодиц. Сэхун снова выгибается и притирается бёдрами к Чонину. Ему хочется расплакаться от облегчения, едва к входу прижимается головка и слабо надавливает на узел. Чонин сдвигает верёвку с убийственной медлительностью, чем будит в Сэхуне бешеное желание вцепиться зубами в сильную шею и куснуть до крови, чтоб неповадно было. Но Сэхун не кусает — обжигает нетерпеливым поцелуем. И на властном и глубоком толчке хрипло выдыхает:

— О Боже!..

Он впервые готов кончить просто от ощущения члена внутри себя. Тело на пределе просто, как и истерзанные бесконечным ожиданием эмоции. Сэхун разбит и сломлен желанием и собственной страстью, раздавлен и повержен. Только пальцы Чонина позволяют удержаться на грани и продолжить. Чонин терпеливо ждёт, пока Сэхуна чуть отпустит, придавливает его тяжестью своего тела, запускает пальцы другой руки в волосы, твёрдо тянет за пряди, припадает губами к шее, ключицам. Безжалостно ставит метку за меткой, заставляет всё сильнее запрокидывать голову, заставляет стонать в голос, почти кричать, и вместе с тем подставляться, чтобы получить добавку. Шея и грудь уже горят от несдержанных поцелуев, от ворса верёвки, от обострившейся чувственности. Каждый кусочек Сэхуна отзывается на касания Чонина и хочет рассыпаться на атомы, превратиться в прах, потому что больше выносить это невозможно.

Мощный толчок встряхивает Сэхуна вместе с сознанием. Чонин прижимается к нему плотнее, вжимается всем телом — и Сэхун чувствует узел меж ягодиц, слегка впившийся в кожу. Это добавляет огня, хотя куда уж больше. И Сэхун хрипит от нового толчка и обжигающего поцелуя, когда Чонин ставит новую метку поверх старой. Сэхун бросает себя к Чонину, оставляя царапины на собственных бёдрах. Ему мало. Он сходит с ума, натягивает верёвки на руках, но освободиться не может. И, чёрт возьми, Чонин берёт его. Забирает себе всего полностью, подчиняя, принимая как дар его беспомощность и открытость и одаривая в ответ блаженством. Двигается так резко и глубоко, словно хочет пронзить насквозь и убить удовольствием. И не скрывает, как сильно хочет. Даже не пытается. Всё так же жадно помечает губами — "моё". Откровенно трогает руками везде. Вжимается бёдрами так, словно пытается врасти в Сэхуна, впитаться под кожу, сплестись с громкими отрывистыми стонами и вскриками, вознестись вместе с ними, стать тяжёлым хриплым дыханием Сэхуна, растечься поцелуями по коже Сэхуна. Он больше не кажется томным и соблазнительным. Он кажется яростным и одержимым, безумным и диким, лишающим воли. Но в нём по-прежнему нет ни капли грубости. Он похож на воплощённую страсть.

Сэхун позволяет себе сойти с ума и забыться. Он всё равно не в силах пережить это спокойно и разумно. Собственное тело ему уже просто не принадлежит. Сознание тает, рассыпается, как карточный домик от лёгкого дуновения ветра. Остаются лишь чувства, сокрушающие и острые, как битое стекло под босыми ногами. Они режут и кромсают даже после того, как всё кончено. Впиваются в плоть с каждым вдохом и ударом сердца. Стягивают путами рёбра и грудь, жёстко очерчивают ягодицы. И прижимаются узлом к растянутому входу, едва Чонин отстраняется и валится на простыни рядом. Горячая ладонь ложится на спину — между лопатками, щеки касаются губы, кожу обжигает прерывистым дыханием и едва слышным шёпотом:

— Останься со мной...

Чонин обнимает его и прижимает к себе, ведёт ладонями по оплетённому верёвками телу.

— Не надо, — просит Сэхун, когда осознаёт, что Чонин хочет развязать его. — Пусть так...

Замолкает из-за поцелуя, задыхается от нежности губ и рук. С пальцев Чонина на его тело стекает каплями осязаемая благодарность, и Сэхун тонет в ней. Греется в тепле прикосновений, близости Чонина и понимает, что уже не сможет отказаться. Ему нужно это. Нужно чувствовать верёвку на себе, упиваться собственной беспомощностью и доверием. Он хочет всё, что Чонин может ему предложить. Он хочет быть желанным настолько. Хочет быть таким свободным, как сейчас. Связанным и свободным. Потому что знает, кто он, и где его место. И знает, чего хочет.

Чонин снимает с него верёвку, но Сэхун продолжает чувствовать её на себе. Знает, что её нет, но Чонин всё равно держит в пальцах её конец, и расстояние больше не имеет значения, как и время. Они стёрты без следа из уравнения под названием "жизнь О Сэхуна".

Стёрты, пока всё не рушится и не возвращается к началу.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4.**

 

Сэхуну нравится смотреть, как Чонин возится с верёвками: стирает, ополаскивает, отпаривает, сушит. И, оказывается, это всё дико сложно, потому что верёвки бывают разные. Не все подходят для нужных им игр. А ещё Сэхун узнаёт, что мастера не очень любят тонкие верёвки, но у Чонина их много.

Закономерный вопрос вызывает у Чонина смех, а после приводит к эксперименту, после которого Сэхуну хочется сигануть с Эйфелевой башни. Потому что обвязка из тонкого шнура на члене и бёдрах — это полный финиш. В том случае, если её сделают умело, конечно же. А Чонин умеет. Сэхун впервые в жизни во время оргазма смеётся и плачет одновременно, потому что это, чёрт возьми, слишком. И он долго не может отдышаться и успокоить сердце — настолько велика эмоциональная и чувственная нагрузка.

— Я могу тебе связать пальцы за спиной. Просто ниткой. Ты не сможешь освободиться и испытаешь примерно то же самое. Настолько же сильно, — сулит ему Чонин, а Сэхун постыдно удирает от этого двинутого извращенца домой, чтобы избежать новых экспериментов, хоть и понимает — это всего лишь шутка. Чонин сам говорил ему раньше, что такие сильнодействующие обвязки не следует делать в один день — даже здоровое сердце может не выдержать.

Но Сэхун всегда возвращается в большую квартиру. Не за чувственным удовольствием. За Чонином и всем, что с Чонином связано. Он любит, когда поздними вечерами Чонин иногда засыпает рядом с ним, уронив голову ему на колени. Любит ворошить пальцами тёмные волосы и просто разглядывать спящего Чонина. Хотя Чонин даже во сне чересчур подвижный — крутится и вертится постоянно. А когда не спит, таскает Сэхуна куда-нибудь. Выставки, театр, опера, кино... что угодно. Сэхун до этого не знал об искусстве столько, сколько узнал после знакомства с Чонином.

Ссорятся они спустя два месяца.

Чонину нужно ехать в Лондон, но это бесконечно далеко. И Чонин так легко и просто говорит это:

— Поедешь со мной?

Поехать с ним и чёрт знает на какой срок для Сэхуна означает отказ от работы, от всего, к чему он привык. И Сэхун знает, что в Лондоне никому не нужен финансист-кореец, способный с горем пополам сказать лишь пару фраз на английском. Конечно, Чонин без труда может содержать целый гарем на свои деньги, не то что одного Сэхуна. Но сидеть на шее у Чонина... Это не то, о чём Сэхун мечтает. Да и выглядит это как-то... неподобающе. Мягко говоря.

И Сэхун не может просить Чонина остаться, потому что Чонин любит всё, что делает. Танцевать он тоже любит, и это его постановка. Первая крупная работа в качестве главного хореографа. Это важно. Просить его остаться будет чистейшей воды эгоизмом. А Сэхун не эгоист и никогда эгоистом не был. Он так не может. Потому что нельзя разбивать чужие мечты — больно аукнется.

Дилемма кажется неразрешимой. Да и ссора на ссору не очень похожа. Сэхун просто уныло бормочет, что ему надо поразмыслить, и сбегает. Долго ворочается без сна в собственной постели и пытается пересмотреть их с Чонином отношения. Если они вообще есть. Они всего лишь встречаются и спят вместе. Не считая извращений с верёвками. Хотя кто бы говорил... Большинство людей вокруг сочтут их отношения и без верёвок извращением. Потому что оба парни и в одной кровати им делать нечего. Восприятие большинства Сэхуна не пугает — он привык.

И он знает, что Чонин не любит быть игрушкой для окружающих. Чонин тоже чувствует и мечтает, как и прочие люди. Но ещё он знает, что Чонин умеет видеть красоту не только в нём, но и в женщинах, обожает детей, тратится на благотворительность и обладает пусть зимним, но добрым и солнечным нравом. У него мало друзей из-за внешней стороны зимнего нрава, он часто кажется всем вокруг высокомерным и надменным, хотя это не так. Совсем не так. Но знание истины не освобождает Сэхуна от ответственности.

Сэхун жмурится, накрывается одеялом с головой и без стеснения ревёт в подушку почти до утра. Потому что у него просто нет права держать Чонина, и от этого невыносимо больно. Боль грызёт, царапает грудь острыми когтями, будто желая вскрыть грудную клетку и выбраться наружу. И Сэхун смиряется с тем, что должен отпустить того, без кого жить не сможет. Должен отпустить свой яркий кусочек зимнего счастья с его плюшевыми мишками, то застенчивыми, то ослепительными улыбками, ошеломляющим смехом, добродушной ворчливостью, порой раздражающими педантичностью и перфекционизмом, ненормальной тягой к верёвкам, ослиным упрямством, дурацкими шуточками, бешеным темпераментом в постели и за её пределами...

Короткое "нет" звучит хлёстко, как пощёчина. Сэхун сразу разворачивается и уходит с прямой спиной, запрещая себе оборачиваться и смотреть на Чонина. Ему уже хватило по-детски растерянного взгляда и едва заметно дрожащих губ.

Жизнь серая, скучная и тусклая. От начала рабочего дня и до закрытия офиса. А потом Сэхун берёт работу домой, чтобы вымотаться и отрубиться в кресле за столом, а утром мучится от боли в спине и шее. Иногда его спасает Бэкхён, которому удаётся хотя бы на время вызвать улыбку на губах.

Но стоит всего на миг отвлечься от работы, как Сэхун будто наяву слышит негромкое "Сэхун-и". Или ему мерещится, как Чонин привычно уже укладывает ему голову на колени, а рука сама тянется к тёмным волосам, чтобы забраться пальцами в густые пряди и поворошить... Невыносимо. Сэхуну в такие мгновения кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Месяца через три после Сэхун случайно встречает Юги и полтора часа пытается вспомнить его имя. Вспоминает, когда Юги намекает, что в охотку провёл бы ночь вместе с Сэхуном. Согласиться мешает ком в горле и внутреннее сопротивление. Сэхун просто не в силах довериться кому-то другому. Верёвки на нём нет, но он продолжает чувствовать её на себе даже сейчас. Верёвку с теплом рук Чонина. Кажется, у Сэхуна осталась на шее ворсистая петля, конец которой до сих пор сжимают пальцы Кимбаку-боя.

Он не ходит по клубам, как раньше. Порой дома моет посуду в раковине и машинально тянется к столу, чтобы забрать наполовину пустую чашку с мишкой на боку. Чашку Чонина. Тот вечно не допивает до конца и оставляет чашку именно на углу стола. Противная привычка.

Пальцы, разумеется, ловят лишь пустоту, а чашка Чонина с мишкой на боку пылится на полке. И Сэхун до боли кусает губы, потому что осознание, что Чонин в Лондоне и без него, режет больнее, чем ножом.

У Сэхуна нет секса уже пятый месяц. Он позволяет себе лишь наскоро передёрнуть в душе, когда совсем плохо, а ночью накануне снился Чонин. Даже желанное повышение проходит спокойно мимо, а шеф волнуется, что Сэхуна пригласили в компанию покруче, вот он и не радуется повышению.

Сэхун проводит дни на работе и не смотрит в окно. Не замечает смену сезонов, бредёт под дождём без зонта, безучастно пьёт лекарства, когда простуда берёт своё. Он не тоскует. Он всё сделал правильно. Он всего-навсего не понимает, что надо сделать, чтобы жизнь вновь обрела яркость и больший смысл. Он не готов жить так, как все вокруг. Он не хочет себе жену, не хочет сидеть с роднёй по вечерам или торчать в ресторанах с коллегами. Не хочет быть таким, как все. Ни разу. Даже не хочет себе постоянного парня и вести полутайную жизнь, потому что это почти то же самое, что завести жену. Всё равно обыденность и серость.

Сэхун не знает, почему так вышло. Не знает, кто и что вложил в него при рождении. Не знает, почему с Чонином всё было иначе, и мир казался сказкой, которая никогда не кончится. Не знает, почему в нём тогда бурлили эмоции, а цвета вокруг жили и переливались сочными оттенками.

В сочельник он бросает пустые фразы знакомым, отправляет поздравление сообщением Бэкхёну, кутается в тёплую куртку, закрывает шарфом лицо и бредёт домой с пустыми руками. Дома — горячий пол, любимая футболка, удобные джинсы и пухлая папка, притащенная с работы неделю назад. На экране ноутбука — графики и таблицы, намётки стратегии на будущий год. Работы много, и это хорошо. Достаточно, чтобы забыться.

До стука в дверь около одиннадцати вечера.

Но Сэхун никого не ждёт. Может, соседи?

Он распахивает дверь и готовится произнести приветствие, но заготовленные слова замерзают вместе с выдохом белым морозным облачком. Вслед за этим Сэхуну прилетает кулаком в лицо. Болью вспыхивает разбитая губа, а спина с размаха припечатывается к стенке. Но ошеломление не проходит. Не проходит и тогда, когда дверь захлопывается, рёбра почти трещат от крепкой хватки, а ранка от удара кулаком ноет под натиском прохладных губ.

От Чонина пахнет снегом, солью и лимоном. Впору занюхивать им текилу, что струится по жилам Сэхуна вместо крови. Если подловить нужный миг, но это вряд ли. Одежда трещит на Сэхуне и куда-то девается слишком стремительно. На запястьях мёртвым узлом затягивается любимая футболка. Потом Сэхуна тащат в гостиную и почти швыряют на ковёр, чтобы придавить сверху горячим телом. Наполовину снятая куртка, взлохмаченные волосы, слегка побитые рыжеватым оттенком, залёгшая тенями под глазами усталость, помятая кофта с косым воротом, потёртые и уже расстёгнутые джинсы...

Чонин и раньше отличался худобой, но сейчас совсем тощий. Кожа да кости, вкривь и вкось обмотанные жгутами мышц. Тощий и злой, как дьявол. Но всё равно желанный. У Сэхуна на каждый поцелуй или касание губа отзывается болью, но ему всё равно. Он ни капельки не боится, пусть и связаны надёжно руки футболкой. Не боится, когда Чонин почти грубо раздвигает ему ноги. Не боится, когда на шее и ключицах остаются жгучие метки. Зато смеётся в голос, едва слышит тихие проклятия. Смеётся и не может остановиться, пока Чонин мечется по дому в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. А подходящее торчит в ванной на самом видном месте.

Сэхун перестаёт смеяться тогда лишь, когда в него входят скользкие от найденной наконец смазки пальцы. Перестаёт смеяться, потому что Чонин безжалостно поглаживает внутри, надавливает, растягивает и массирует, заставляя его извиваться всем телом, буквально насаживаться на пальцы и всхлипывать от возбуждения.

Сэхун протяжно стонет — член в тысячу раз лучше пальцев. Лучше в миллион раз, пусть даже Чонин оставляет на его теле синяки, с силой впивается пальцами в бёдра и вколачивает в пол с глухим рычанием и отрывистыми проклятиями. Сэхун вообще впервые слышит, как Чонин по-настоящему ругается. Тянет на улыбку, если честно. Ругань Чонину не идёт — он кажется забавным и чуточку нелепым. Даже сейчас Чонин выглядит слишком аристократичным для подобного поведения. Сэхун давится смешками, крепко держит Чонина ногами и задыхается от робкого счастья. Смешки неумолимо сменяются стонами, которые обрываются толчками.

Сэхун сходит с ума от желания обнять Чонина, потрогать и убедиться, что тот настоящий. Наверное, да, настоящий, потому что так надёжно скрутить руки обычной футболкой может только Кимбаку-бой. Сэхун мучится и страдает, пока не находит выход из положения: поднимает связанные руки и накидывает "петлёй" на Чонина. Тёмные волосы ласкают приятной щекоткой запястья, а потом кожа на предплечьях становится влажной из-за пота на шее Чонина.

Сэхун бесстыже раздвигает ноги шире, подчиняясь лёгкому нажиму горячих ладоней. Чонин оглаживает руками ноги, проводит по внутренней стороне бедра, выходит, заставляя Сэхуна захлёбываться холодной пустотой внутри, высвобождает голову из кольца связанных рук, жадно целует колено, ведёт губами к бедру, пересчитывает поцелуями будущие синяки, касается языком живота, ставит метку в центре груди. Неразборчиво шепчет в перерывах между поцелуями о том, что скучал, что Сэхун его бросил, что он едва не сдох к чёрту вдали от Кореи, какой Сэхун гад и мерзавец, и вообще такая скотина, что пробу ставить негде, что затрахает до смерти, свернёт шею и прикопает в ближайшем парке под персиковым деревом, откопает и ещё раз трахнет так, чтобы у Сэхуна до конца жизни перед глазами кружились звёздочки, удавит, как собаку, и выбросит труп в море с булыжником на ногах. Переход к "такой красивый, что дух захватывает" кажется слишком внезапным, но Сэхун продолжает ржать и задыхаться одновременно. Чонин бесконечно милый и трогательно неловкий в своей запоздавшей ярости. И Сэхун хочет его ещё больше.

Чонин продолжает сыпать проклятиями, угрозами и комплиментами вперемешку, но это Сэхуна не устраивает. Он сгибает ноги в коленях, разводит их так широко, как может, и соблазнительно выгибается, вскидывая бёдра. Он связан и беспомощен, и это его самое мощное оружие. Он закусывает пострадавшую не так давно губу, глядя на сбрасывающего одежду Чонина. Да, такой тощий, что плакать хочется при виде гибких мышц на костях под смуглой кожей. Как только не замёрз по пути к дому Сэхуна? При такой худобе даже лёгкий холод смертелен. И черты лица заострились ещё больше...

Сэхун закрывает глаза, когда Чонин подхватывает его ноги и закидывает себе на плечи. Глухо стонет под жёстким напором и улыбается чувству наполненности. Чонин по-прежнему пахнет снегом, солью и лимоном, и его близость пьянит не хуже пресловутой текилы. Непослушным голосом Сэхун напоминает про "затрахать до смерти" и с откровенным удовольствием стонет, подаваясь Чонину навстречу. Он даже готов крупно написать на себе маркером: "Согласен на всё и прямо сейчас". Маркера нет, руки связаны, тело напоминает кисель и плывёт по течению реки под названием Удовольствие.

Это первое Рождество, которое Сэхун запомнит навсегда. И первое — с настоящим вкусом праздничной радости. И лучший подарок, который он когда-либо получал.

Спина истёрта в кровь, наверное, но это такая мелочь... И Сэхун готов сам перецеловать все синяки на своём теле, оставленные Чонином. А Чонин безнадёжно потерян в собственной одержимости и, кажется, не способен остановиться. Но Сэхуна ничуть не заботит то, что его и впрямь могут затрахать до смерти. Ему довольно дыхания Чонина на своих губах, чтобы бурно кончить и обмякнуть под Чонином. И плавно покачиваться на волнах удовольствия, пока его, наконец, не затапливает горячим и не придавливает к полу желанной тяжестью. Кожа да кости, а всё такой же тяжёлый.

Сэхун оставляет намёк на поцелуй в уголке рта Чонина и со спокойной совестью вырубается. Просыпается на рассвете, закутанный в одеяло. Футболка больше не стягивает руки, а Чонин спит рядом, обнажённый и тёплый. В лице — безмятежность и хрупкая радость. Он уютный и красивый, похож на рождественское утро.

Сэхун прикасается к его скуле кончиками пальцев, гладит. Тёмные ресницы слабо подрагивают, приподнимаются. В глазах — сонная умиротворённость и осязаемый намёк на непогасшее желание.

Он ловит руку Сэхуна, переплетает собственные пальцы с пальцами Сэхуна, подносит к губам и целует, чтобы чуть позже сказать едва слышно:

— Я прошу второй раз. И последний. Останься со мной. Больше просить не буду. Не смогу.

— Я всегда оставался с тобой, — шепчет Сэхун, упиваясь прикосновениями губ к своим пальцам. — Только твой. И неважно, далеко ты или близко. Ты же связал меня верёвкой, помнишь?

Чонин придвигается ближе, смотрит в упор и молчит до тихого "прости". Но в его глазах Сэхун читает откровенное желание взять ещё раз, и ещё, и снова. Чонин даже дрожит едва заметно, настолько сильно хочет.

— Я могу тебе сказать, чего я не хочу. Не хочу слышать от тебя то, что услышал во время нашей предыдущей встречи.

— Но я не могу всё бросить и... — упрямится возмущённый Сэхун.

— Я и не прошу. Есть телефоны, знаешь? А ещё ты мог бы приезжать на день или два. Или приезжал бы я. К тебе. При возможности. Вариантов много. А ты пришёл, влепил мне в лоб "нет", развернулся и удрал. Это что вообще?

— Ну... — Сэхун виновато отводит глаза, потому что в интерпретации Чонина это и впрямь выглядит как-то... — Но ты мог сразу сказать. Или сразу врезать мне в морду. Зачем было столько ждать?

— Потому что в ярости я плохо соображаю. — Чонин тихо вздыхает. — Надо ждать, пока меня немного отпустит.

— Ответь мне на один вопрос, ладно? — просит Сэхун. — Потом можешь делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь. Даже прикопать под персиковым деревом в парке.

Чонин снова прижимается губами к его пальцам и предупреждает:

— Прежде чем ты озвучишь свой вопрос... Хочу, чтобы мы завтра же купили дом. На двоих. Возражения не принимаются. И ты сходишь со мной, чтобы выбрать верёвки тебе по вкусу. У меня есть задумка, но верёвок понадобится много. Больше, чем у меня есть. Несколько тонких — тоже.

Сэхун невольно облизывает губы, пытаясь представить себе грядущую обвязку. Хотя это бесполезно — никогда не угадает. Он ещё не умеет смотреть на себя так, как смотрит на него Чонин.

— Хорошо, — севшим голосом соглашается на всё Сэхун. — А вопрос... Скажи, в тот день, когда мы встретились впервые...

— Ночь. — Чонин улыбается как змей-искуситель. — Это была ночь.

— Неважно. Так вот... что я тогда сделал такого, что ты поехал ко мне и попал в мою кровать?

— Ты не помнишь? — Теперь Чонин улыбается так, что Мона Лиза удавится от зависти.

— Чонин-а, — зовёт Сэхун и пристально смотрит. Губы согревает тёплым выдохом.

— Ты сказал, что медвежонка у тебя всё-таки нет, но раз у меня день рождения, то ты не можешь оставить меня без подарка. Поэтому моим подарком должен быть ты сам, потому что ты лучше медвежонка. Ты попросил отвезти тебя домой и развернуть. И если я откажусь от подарка, ты разобьёшь о мою голову бутылку. Поскольку в тот миг ты сжимал в руках пустую бутылку "Джек Дэниэлс", угрозу можно было счесть вполне серьёзной и опасной для здоровья. Ну и ты выглядел таким милым и беззащитным, что устоять было невозможно. Ну а когда уже в кровати ты начал работать пальцами у меня на глазах... — Чонин умолкает, закусив губу. В блестящих глазах бушует пожар. — Ещё ты бормотал, что я неприлично красивый, что ты влюбился и даришься мне насовсем, потому что без меня умрёшь в муках. Всё это в сочетании с пальцами между твоих ног оказалось слишком сильным потрясением для моей тонкой натуры. Кажется, с той ночи я малость поехал крышей...

Сэхун целую минуту без особого успеха пытается отлепить ладонь от лица, но она, похоже, прилипла навеки. Глухо бормочет, что в жизни больше не возьмёт в рот ничего крепче чая.

— Не переживай так. Лишь бы в удовольствие. А пьяный ты очаровательный до безобразия. Трезвый, впрочем, тоже. Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

— Выходной, какие ещё планы? — Сэхун затихает в коконе из одеяла ненадолго, а после с лёгким смущением спрашивает: — Может, ты всё-таки развернёшь свой подарок, Кимбаку-бой?

Чонин пахнет пушистым снегом, солью и лимоном, а в его улыбке яркими красками играет рождественское утро. И Сэхун со странной убеждённостью думает, что быть любимым таким человеком в самом деле счастье, тёплое и уютное. А подлинная свобода — это когда ты знаешь, кто ты, где твоё место, и выбирать уже просто не нужно.

Достаточно верить.

 

 


End file.
